


Die Geschwister Gisborne

by Arctic_Wolf



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/pseuds/Arctic_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Geschichte schließt unmittelbar an die letzte Robin Hood - Folge an. Guy hat auf unerwartete Weise überlebt und retten nun auch Robin, sowie seine Schwester, die ebenfalls für tot gehalten werden. Warnung: Slash/ Femslash, Pairings: Guy/Robin, Isabella/Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

Gisborne spürte wie er in tiefer Dunkelheit versank. Das Letzte was er sah war Robins Angesicht, das letzte was er spürte waren seine Arme, die ihn festhielten. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn der Gedanke, dass sein Tod Robin nicht gleichgültig war. Wenigstens einer, der nicht über sein Ableben frohlocken würde. Selbst seine Schwester verabscheute ihn. Sie hatte ihn umgebracht! Ihren eigenen Bruder! Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Isabella dazu fähig wäre.

//Du meinst so wie du//, erklang auf einmal eine Stimme die von überall und nirgendwo zu kommen schien, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. //Wie oft hast du nun schon versucht deiner Schwester das Leben zu nehmen? Du wolltest sie ebenfalls einst mit deinem Schwert durchbohren, sie ertrinken lassen und selbst als ihre Hinrichtung bevorstand hast du nicht einmal mit einem Wort versucht diese abzuwenden. Du hieltest sie für gerechtfertigt, obwohl du doch selbst viel schlimmere Gräueltaten begannen hast. Ich denke tief in deinem Inneren wusstest du das auch. Um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen, wolltest du ihr Gift zu trinken geben, um sie vor einer grausamen Urteilsvollstreckung zu bewahren. Stattdessen hättest du sie befreien, oder dich wenigstens vor Gericht für sie einsetzen können! Dir wurde vergeben, warum also auch nicht ihr?//

„Wer bist du?“, knurrte Guy in diese merkwürdige Leere hinein. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Lippen, oder seine Gedanken diese Worte erzeugt hatten.

//Ein Mensch der ebenfalls viele Fehler in seinem Leben begangen hat. Ich bin mitverantwortlich für dieses furchtbare Schicksal was dich und deine Schwester ereilt hat. Ich hätte es aufhalten können, wenn ich nur ein wenig mehr an euch und ein bisschen weniger an mich gedacht hätte. Aber das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Aber du Guy, kannst das Schicksal noch abwenden!//

„Abwenden? Wovon redest du?“

//Kämpfe! Lebe! Und sorge für deine Schwester, bis sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann.//

„Für meine Schwester sorgen? Diese zweizüngige, bösartige Schlange hat sich mit dem Sheriff verbündet, Robin vergiftet und mich ermordet!“

//Du bist nicht tot Guy. Nur bewusstlos. Und auch Robins Leben ist noch nicht verwirkt. Erinnerst du dich an die lila Blume Guy? Die hinter dem großen Moor wächst und mit der ich einst das Leben des alten Gerbers gerettet habe, als eine giftige Schlange ihn gebissen hatte?//

„Mutter? Mutter bist du das?“ Nun wusste Guy woher er diese Stimme kannte. Er hatte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vernommen.

//Erinnerst du dich Guy?//

„Ja. Ja ich erinnere mich. Ich werde Robin retten. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich meiner Schwester ihren Verrat vergebe!“

//Ihren Verrat? Was ist mit deinem Verrat? Sie hat in ihrem Leben weit aus mehr durchleiden müssen, als du. Denk daran, auch ihre Eltern starben damals in den Flammen. Du warst immerhin schon vierzehn Jahre alt, sie war gerade mal acht. Sie trug keine Schuld an diesem furchtbaren Unglück und dennoch jagten die Dorfbewohner sie fort. Ein Kind, was sich noch nicht einmal selbst ernähren kann. Sie folgte dir. Sie vertraute dir. Du warst der einzige Mensch den sie noch hatte. Aber du verkauftest sie mit dreizehn Jahren wie eine Straßendirne an den Meistbietenden, um dein eigenes Überleben zu sicher. An einen Mann der sie jahrelang schändete und misshandelte. Du liest sie einfach dort zurück. Hast dich nie nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigt. Jahrelang harrte sie aus, in der Hoffnung, dass du irgendwann zurückkehren und sie aus dieser Hölle befreien würdest, aber du bist nie gekommen. Sie durchlitt ein Leben voll Qualen, Einsamkeit und Ängsten. Ohne eine Menschenseele die ihr auch nur einen Funken Liebe entgegenbrachte. Irgendwann begriff sie, dass niemand kommen würde, um sie zu retten. Sie musste sich selber aus diesem Alptraum befreien. Sie floh aus Thorntons Händen nach Nottingham, um ihren Bruder um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Trotz des Vertrauensbruchs, den er an ihr begannen hatte.//

„Ich habe ihr Obdach gewährt und wie hat sie es mir gedankt? Sie hat sich mit meinem Feind verbündet!“

//Du meinst mit dem Mann, mit dem du nun selber im Bunde stehst? Sie wusste nicht wer er war, als sie ihn das erste Mal traf. Er hatte sie gerettet. Er war der erste Mensch gewesen, der sich für sie eingesetzt hatte und das ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Während du ihr bei eurer ersten Widerbegegnung eiskalt sagtest, dass du sie Thornton überlassen hast, weil er einen guten Preis für sie geboten hatte, ohne einen Funken von Reue zu zeigen. Doch selbst dies hätte sie dir verziehen, wenn du dich nur ein Mal bei ihr entschuldigt hättest. Eine Entschuldigung, mehr wollte sie nicht. Sie gab dir mehr, als nur eine Gelegenheit dazu. Selbst als du schon ein Geächteter warst, bot sie dir an sich für dich bei Prinz John zu verbürgen, wenn du sie nur ein einziges Mal um Verzeihung bätest. Aber du warst zu stolz dafür.//

„Sie ist doch nicht nur mir, sondern auch Hood in den Rücken gefallen!“

//Weil sie sich von ihm verraten fühlte. Er hatte ihr Hoffnungen auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gemacht und diese im nächsten Moment wieder zerschlagen. Ich will damit nicht ihre Verbrechen rechtfertigen, denn auch sie hat viele Fehler begannen und ihre Reaktion auf Robins Abweisung, war ungeheuerlich. Aber sie fühlte sich von allen Männern dieser Welt verraten.//

„Wie kannst du ihr so viel Verständnis entgegenbringen?“

//Sie ist meine Tochter und trotz allem liebe ich sie. Genauso, wie ich dich liebe.//

„Und was ist mit Meg? Wie entschuldigst du, was Isabella ihr angetan hat?“

//Ich versuche nicht Isabellas Verhalten zu entschuldigen, sondern dir ihre Sicht der Dinge begreiflich zu machen. Meg war ein gutes Mädchen. Das arme, unschuldige Ding hatte ein solches Schicksal nicht verdient. Doch auch sie war in Isabellas Augen eine Verräterin. Nachdem sie mit Robins Verlust ihren Glauben in die Männer verloren hatte, suchte sie nun nach einer Freundin. Einer Verbündeten gegen die Welt der Männer, denn noch immer sehnte sie sich nach Schutz und Zuneigung. Doch wie wir beide wissen galt Megs Hingabe eher dir, als Isabella. Daraufhin löschte deine Schwester jeden Funken von Mitgefühl und Liebe in ihrem Herzen aus. Sie glaubte, dass diese Empfindungen Schuld daran seien, dass sie in ihrem Leben immer wieder enttäuscht wurde. Sie glaubte nur Macht könne ihr die ersehnte Sicherheit gewähren. Isabella war nicht von Anfang an schlecht. Als sie nach Nottingham kam hatte sie noch viel Gutes in sich. Sie wollte den Menschen dort helfen, doch in kürzester Zeit hatte das Leben dort ihre Seele vergiftet.//

„Ich kann ihr nicht vergeben!“

//Wenn du ihr schon nicht vergeben kannst, dann komm wenigstens deiner Pflicht als ihr älterer Bruder nach! Beschütze sie vor der Außenwelt und vor sich selber. Das bist du ihr schuldig.//

Mit diesen Worten verstummte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und Guy öffnete die Augen. Er befand sich noch immer in demselben unterirdischen Gang, aber dieser lag beinahe gänzlich in Schutt und Asche. Guy war anscheinend nur knapp einem umgestürzten Pfeiler entgangen. Sein Körper war mit einer Schicht von Asche, Staub und Sand bedeckt. Außerdem litt er höllische Qualen. Der Schmerz war so groß, dass ihm die Stimme versagte. Er tastete an seinem Körper hinab. Seine Kleidung war durchtränkt mit Blut, aber als seine Finger die Stelle berührten, wo ein großes Loch sein müsste, spürte er eine frische Naht.

„Na, wieder bei Bewusstsein?“, erklang auf einmal eine heisere Stimme. Erschrocken wand Guy den Kopf zur Seite und zog scharf die Luft ein, weil ihm diese plötzliche Bewegung furchtbare Schmerzen bereitete.

Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand eine gebückte Gestalt, die er im ersten Moment für einen Geist gehalten hatte, da sie über und über mit Staub und Asche bedeckt war. So ähnlich musste er selbst wohl gerade auch aussehen. „Wer bist du?“, versuchte er zu fragen, aber es war nur ein leises Wispern. Der Fremde schien ihn jedoch verstanden zu haben.

„Sag bloß du hast mich schon wieder vergessen. Wer weiß. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Du hattest großes Glück. Nicht nur, weil ich dich noch rechtzeitig fand und deine Wunden verarztet habe, sondern weil du auch die Explosion überlebt hast.“

„Explosion?“, krächzte Guy heiser.

„Ich muss gestehen, sie hat sogar mich überrascht. In meinem Fall wäre es vielleicht sogar eine Gnade gewesen, wenn ich so von dieser Welt geschieden wäre. Besser, als bei lebendigem Leibe zu verfaulen. Ich sagte bereits ich bin schwer krank und mir bleibt nicht mehr lange zu Leben. Aber du Guy bist noch jung.“

Nicht mehr lange zu Leben? Die Räder in Guys Kopf begannen sich zu drehen und schließlich klärte sich der Nebel, welcher seinen Geist umhüllte. „Locksley?“, knurrte er voll Abscheu. Kein Zweifel, dass war Malcolm of Locksley. Robins Vater.

„Der und kein anderer. Ich danke euch beiden, dass ihr Archer gerettet habt. Deine Mutter wäre sehr stolz auf dich.“

Seine Mutter? „Isabella!“ Plötzlich saß Guy kerzengerade da. Seiner Kehle entrang sich ein gurgelnder Schmerzenslaut.

„Du solltest dich nicht so schnell bewegen, sonst reißen die Nähte wieder auf. Eigentlich solltest du dich im Moment gar nicht von der Stelle bewegen.“

„Ich muss meine Schwester finden“, keuchte der Dunkelhaarig und erhob sich auf wackeligen Beinen vom Boden.

„Deine Schwester? Isabella? Sie ist hier unten?“ Malcolm schien ehrlich überrascht zu sein. Guy stützte sich gegen die Wand ab. „Hier unten wahrscheinlich längst nicht mehr. Ich werde oben… Argh, verdammt!“ Ein beißendes Gefühl breitet sich von der Naht her in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

„Ich sagte dir du solltest lieber liegen bleiben. Wenn sie sich im oberen Teil der Burg aufgehalten hat, dann ist sie ohnehin verloren. Diese Feuerbrunst kann sie unmöglich überlebt haben.“

Guy ignorierte Malcolms Worte und bahnte sich seinen Weg den einsturzgefährdeten Gang empor. Malcolm folgte ihm und half ihm das Geröll aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Wie kamst du eigentlich hier herunter und weshalb?“, brachte Guy schließlich heiser hervor. Schweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn.

„Es gibt mehr als nur einen geheimen Gang in diesem Gemäuer. Ich kam, weil ich sah, wie du, Robin und die übrigen Outlaws hier eindrangen und ohne dich wieder herauskamen. Ich musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, was mit dir geschehen war. Ich hatte große Sorge, dass meine Worte vielleicht zu deinem jähen Tod geführt hätten. Deine Mutter hätte mir das nie verziehen“, gestand der vom Leben gezeichnete Mann.

„Meine Mutter ist tot“, knurrte Guy.

„Ganz recht und ich werde ihr bald nachfolgen. Wenn ich auf die andere Seite überwechsele, will ich nicht auch noch deinen Tod auf dem Gewissen haben.“

Langsam fragte sich Guy, ob es wirklich seine Mutter war die aus einem Jenseits zu ihm gesprochen hatte, oder ob es nicht nur ein Traum war. Vielleicht hatte Malcolm Recht. Womöglich war es vergeudete Zeit nach seiner Schwester zu fahnden. Vielleicht sollte er lieber aufbrechen und die lila Blume suchen, um Robins Leben zu retten, wenn es dafür nicht auch schon zu spät war. Malcolm sagte, dass er einen anderen Ausweg kannte. Aber trotz dieser Gedanken hielt Guy irgendetwas zurück. Wahrscheinlich die Frage was wäre, wenn es wirklich seine Mutter war die zu ihm gesprochen hatte? Bestimmt würde sie sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er von hier verschwand, ohne überhaupt mit Sicherheit zu wissen, ob Isabella tot war.

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft einen schmalen Durchgang freizuräumen. Auf der anderen Seite angelangt, überkam Guy eine furchtbare Übelkeit und er merkte wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Das musste an diesen furchtbaren Schmerzen und dem hohen Blutverlust liegen, aber er durfte jetzt nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren. Ihm blieb keine Zeit! Dennoch schaffte er es nicht die Galle herunterzuschlucken. Er stütze sich mit einer Hand an der Mauer ab und erbrach sich in einer Nische. Malcolm war indessen damit beschäftigt verkohlte Balken, sowie Steine beiseite zu schieben und mehrere Leichen zum Vorschein zu bringen, wobei von einigen nicht mehr sehr viel übrig war, da sie beinahe gänzlich verbrannt waren. Dieser Anblick half Guy nicht gerade dabei der Übelkeit Herr zu werden.

Dennoch rappelte sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder auf und half den Schutt beiseite zu räumen, bis er schließlich auf den Leichnam des Sheriffs stieß. Ohne den hervorstechenden Goldzahn hätte er ihn wohl nicht einmal erkannt, denn sein Schädel war nur noch mit Ruß und Fleischfetzen überzogen und verströmte einen widerwärtigen Geruch. „Nun bist du also wirklich tot“, stellte Guy mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln und triefender Herablassung in der Stimme fest. Er schob den verbrannten Körper mit einem Fußtritt zur Seite und unter diesem kam seine Schwester zum Vorschein. Guy stockte der Atem. Sie sah mehr tot als lebendig aus. Mit Ruß und Brandwunden übersät, doch anscheinend hatte der Körper des Sheriffs sie vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt. „Dann war er anscheinend doch noch zu etwas gut gewesen“, höhnte Guy.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?“, erklang auf einmal Malcolms geschwächte Stimme.

„Ich habe sie gefunden. Sie ist hier.“ Guy beugte sich zu seiner Schwester hinab. Die Nähte an seinem Leib drohten beinahe zu reißen. Zischend schnappte er nach Luft, versuchte aber die Pein zu ignorieren und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Er tastete nach ihrem Puls. „Sie lebt“, stellte er schließlich mit emotionsloser Stimme fest. Er wusste nicht ob er erleichtert, oder enttäuscht war. „Isabella.“ Er rüttelte an ihren Schultern, aber sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Malcolm ging neben ihm in die Knie und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die junge Frau. Ihre Haare waren leicht angesengt und ihr Körper an machen Stellen gebrandmarkt, aber immerhin war ihr Gesicht verschont geblieben.

„Isabella!“ Guy gab seiner Schwester eine schallende Ohrfeige. Diese schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn ihre Lieder begannen zu flattern. Schwach öffnete sie die Augen. „Guy?“

„Wir müssen hier raus“, sagte er kühl, packte sie unter den Armen und versuchte ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. Malcolm stütze sie von der anderen Seite, doch sie nahm den entstellten Mann an ihrer Linken gar nicht wahr. Ihr Blick galt ausschließlich ihrem Bruder.

„Aber du bist tot. Ich habe eigenhändig dafür gesorgt“, brachte sie hustend hervor und verzog das Gesicht. Guy war sich nicht sicher ob wegen der Schmerzen, oder seinem Anblick, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

„Tja, anscheinend bist du selbst dafür zu unfähig“, entgegnete er mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Trümmerhaufen durch den einstigen Torbogen, wobei sie eher humpelnd, als gehend vorankamen. Im Innenhof herrschte große Aufruhe. Die Überlebenden versuchten immer noch diesem Aschefeld zu entkommen. Einige Pferde waren ausgebrochen und liefen frei umher. Keiner schenkte ihnen Beachtung, als sie aus dem Inneren der Burg hervortraten. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen herunter und erst am Ende der Stufen, ließ Malcolm Isabella los. „Wartet kurz hier, ich besorge euch ein Pferd. Ihr solltet unbedingt jemanden mit medizinischen Fachkenntnissen aufsuchen.“

„Dazu bleibt keine Zeit“, entgegnete Guy, aber der alte Mann hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er mit einem Schimmel zurück, der sich mittlerweile von dem Schrecken der Explosion wieder beruhigt hatte. Mühsam bestiegen Guy und Isabella das Pferd. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige an Malcolm gewandt.

„Meine Aufgabe ist hiermit beendet. Ich würde zwar sagen das ihr nicht nach mir suchen sollt, aber ich glaube das dies in deinem Falle nicht nötig ist.“

„Gewiss nicht“, stimmte ihm Guy verächtlich zu. „Ach übrigens: Danke das Ihr mir geholfen habt meine Schwester zu finden. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Vor allem nachdem sie Euren Sohn vergiftet hat, der mittlerweile wohl nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt.“ Mit diesem Worten trieb er das Pferd an und ergötzte sich an Malcolms entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck. Natürlich hoffte er selber, dass Robin noch lebendig war, aber er hasste dessen Vater. Er würde ihm nie vergeben, was er seinen Eltern angetan hatte und die Möglichkeit ihm einen ähnlichen, seelischen Schmerz zuzufügen, bereitete Guy große Genugtuung.

Auf seinem Ritt zu den Mooren, kostete es ihm alle Mühe nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Die Schmerzen wurden von Sekunde, zu Sekunde unerträglicher. Ihm war übel und er fror. Seine kalkweiße Haut überdeckte ein Schweißfilm. Er spürte Isabellas Hände, die sich an seiner Hüfte festklammerten und ihm wurde nur noch schlechter. Kaum zu glauben, dass er diesem Miststück wirklich half. Auch Isabella schien das zu erstaunen, denn sie fragte auf einmal.

„Warum Guy? Weshalb hast du mich nicht einfach dort liegen lassen? Weshalb hast du mir nicht den Todesstoß verpasst?“

„Bring mich nicht auf falsche Gedanken“, warnte ihr Bruder sie und damit war das Gespräch für ihn abgehackt. Isabella bohrte nicht weiter nach.

Sie erreichten die Moore, an deren Ufer die lila Blumen wuchsen, welche womöglich Robins Rettung sein könnten. Guy stieg von dem Pferd ab und pflückte einige der Blumen. Seine Schwester sah ihm mit großen Augen dabei zu und fragte sich ob er den Verstand verloren hatte. Warum waren sie hier? Und weshalb hockte ihr schwer verletzter Bruder auf dem Waldboden und pflückte Blumen? Er steckte den Strauch in seine Gürtelschnalle und bestieg taumelnd das Pferd. Isabella machte ihm Platz. Sie sah beinahe ebenso geschwächt aus wie er.  
Der Rauch in ihren Lungen und die Brandverletzungen machten ihr zu schaffen. Auf dem Ritt zum Camp fragte sie schließlich. „Wofür sollen die Blumen dienen?“

„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Unsere Mutter verwendete sie einst um eine Vergiftung zu kurieren.“

Die Antwort genügte. Isabella wusste sofort das ihr nächstes Ziel Robin war. Mit einem Aufschrei, wie eine wild gewordene Bestie, wollte sie Guy das Gewächs entreißen. Hood hatte sie verraten! Er hatte sie betrogen, hintergangen und gedemütigt! Dieses Scheusal verdiente es nicht zu leben. Gemeinsam fielen sie vom Pferd, das nur nach wenigen Schritten zum Stillstand kam und begann an ein paar Blättern zu knabbern. Sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden und trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen reagierte Guy relativ geistesgegenwärtig. Er verpasste seiner Schwester einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe so, dass diese das Bewusstsein verlor. Dann packte er sie wie einen nassen Sack zurück aufs Pferd. „Undankbare Schlange“, zischte er und hielt sich seine Wunde. Glücklicher Weise waren die Nähte immer noch verschlossen. Malcolm hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Dennoch sank Guy übermannt für einen kurzen Moment zu Boden und es kostete ihn alle Mühe wieder aufzustehen, um zurück aufs Pferd zu steigen. Er spornte den Schimmel zum Laufen an und merkte wie er zwischenzeitlich immer wieder kurz wegnickte. Endlich erreichte er das Camp. Die ganze Welt erschien ihm nur noch wie ein Fiebertraum und er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Augen ihm einen Streich spielten, oder ob das wirklich Robin war, der von seinen Freunden auf einer Bahre durch die Gegend getragen wurde. Archer wurde seiner als Erster ansichtig. Er starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. „Bruder?“

Guy taumelte vom Pferd. „Ich brauche etwas Wasser und eine Schale“, brachte er nach Luft ringend hervor.

„Du lebst? Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Much überrascht.

„Hört ihr schlecht? Ich brauche eine Schale mit etwas Wasser drin!“

„Äh, ja... natürlich“, brachte Much stotternd hervor. Er dachte, dass Guy einfach etwas zu Trinken benötigte. Die anderen ließen die Bahre sinken und starrten den Dunkelhaarigen immer noch fassungslos an. Dieser schenkte ihnen jedoch keinerlei Beachtung. Er taumelte auf die Trage zu und sah auf den Leichnam herab, dem weiße Lilien in die Hände gedrückt worden waren. Er war zu spät! Verzweifelt ging er neben Robin in die Knie und versuchte an seinem Hals einen Puls zu ertasten.

Archer erwachte aus seiner Starre, legte von hinten eine Hand auf Guys Schulter und meinte mitfühlend: „Er ist tot.“ In diesem Moment kehrte Much zurück. Er reichte Guy die Schale mit Wasser. Obwohl es dafür offensichtlich schon zu spät war, nahm Guy sie entgegen und begann mit einem Stein die Blüten in ihr zu zerstampfen.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Little John verständnislos.

Guy antwortete nicht. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was er da gerade tat. Er hatte es nur ein einziges Mal bei seiner Mutter gesehen. Aber dieser Mann hatte immerhin noch geamtet. Robin schien indessen schon längst ins Jenseits übergegangen zu sein. Dennoch wollte Guy nicht glauben, dass es vorbei war. Seine Mutter hatte ihn doch beauftragt Robin zu retten! Zumindest wenn es wirklich seine Mutter war. Sollte das Ganze nur ein Traum gewesen sein und er wichtige Minuten damit vergeudet haben seine verhasste Schwester zu finden, dann würde er sich das niemals verzeihen. Robin durfte nicht tot sein!

Er träufelte ihm die Brühe in den Mund. „WAS MACHST DU DA!“, keifte Kate und wollte schon Guy davon abhalten, aber Archer hielt sie zurück. „Lass ihn. Es ändert ohnehin nichts mehr.“ Mit sanfter Stimme, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen fügte er an Guy gewandt hinzu: „Es ist zu spät Bruder. Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen.“

„HALT DEN MUND!“, fauchte dieser. Was würde seine Mutter in solch einem Moment machen? Verschiedene Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf. All die Menschen, die seine Mutter mit ihrer Heilkunst gerettet hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den kleinen Jungen, der im Teich beinahe ertrunken wäre und schon von allen für Tod gehalten wurde. Mit Entsetzten hatte er mit angesehen, wie seine Mutter auf dessen Brust einschlug und ihm Luft einhauchte. Dasselbe versuchte er jetzt auch bei Robin.

„WAS MACHT ER DA! ER SOLL DAMIT AUFHÖREN!“, schrie Kate entsetzt, als sie sah, wie der Dunkelhaarige, der noch immer rußverschmiert war, Robin eine Herzdruckmassage gab. Sie wusste damit nichts anzufangen. Für Kate kam es einfach nur Leichenschändung gleich. Wiederum musste Archer sie davon abhalten auf Guy loszugehen.

„Ich glaube er versucht ihn wieder zu beleben. Auf dieselbe Weise hatte einst Djaq versucht Marian das Leben zu retten“, brachte Much unsicher hervor.

„Was zum Teufel...“, stieß Little John fassungslos aus, als Guy seine Lippen auf die von Robin legte, um ihm Luft einzuhauchen. Selbst Archer ließ seine Hand sinken und starrte seinen Bruder geistesabwesend an. Kate war viel zu verwirrt, um den Moment der Stunde zu nutzen und verharrte einfach in ihrer Bewegung.

Als Guys Lippen sich von Robins lösten, kam dieser ruckartig nach Luft ringend zu sich. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in Guys Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Guy ließ erleichtert den Kopf sinken.

„Gott sei Dank“, brachte er mit rauchiger Stimme hervor.

Alle sahen sprachlos auf Robin hinab. Er lebte. ER LEBTE! „Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren“, sagte Kate mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Sie wollte schon auf Robin zueilen und ihn umarmen, aber Guy hielt sie mit einem ausgestreckten Arm zurück. „Er muss erst noch den Rest trinken.“ Er hob die Schale wieder vom Boden auf, stütze Robins Nacken und hielt sie an seinen Mund. Dieser sah nur vollkommen konfus zu dem Älteren auf. Guy war doch tot. Er hatte ihn sterben sehen. Wie kam er hierher?

Schiere Erleichterung und Staunen erfüllte die Umstehenden. „Das ist ein Wunder“, sagte Bruder Tack, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet.

„Master“, stieß Much freudig hervor. Sein Herz war auf einmal um so vieles leichter. Jetzt hatte sein Leben wieder einen Sinn.

Little John stand nur mit offenem Mund da und schnappte nach Luft. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sie hatte Robin alle schon für verloren gehalten.

Archer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, wobei es auf der einen Seite zwar sehr erleichtert, aber auch irgendwie etwas hysterisch klang, als würde er an seinem eigenen Verstand zweifeln.

Mit einer angewiderten Grimasse schluckte Robin das Gebräu herunter, welches Guy ihm darbot. Es schmeckte abscheulich. Er verschluckte sich leicht und prustete etwas. Nachdem Guy die Schale wieder abgestellt hatte, ließ er Robins Kopf wieder vorsichtig auf die Trage sinken. Jetzt wo das Adrenalin sich aus seinem Körper verflüchtigte, wurden Guy seine eigenen Verletzungen erst wieder wirklich bewusst.

„Aber Guy, du warst tot. Ich habe dich in meinen Armen sterben sehen.“

„Ich war bewusstlos. Bewusstlos, nicht tot! Hast du dir überhaupt mal die Mühe gemacht nach meinem Puls zu fühlen?“, knurrte er ihn an. Diese höllischen Schmerzen raubten Guy fast den Verstand. Im Moment wäre es ihm sogar lieber einfach tot zu sein.

Robin sah indessen verwirrt zu Guy auf. Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht. Er hatte einfach nicht für möglich gehalten das jemand so etwas überleben könnte. Nun kam er sich irgendwie furchtbar dumm vor. „Ich habe Marian gesehen“, krächzte Robin heiser.

Guy zuckte unter diesen Worten wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. „Schön für dich“, schnarrte er. „Leider muss sie sich jedoch noch etwas gedulden, bis sie dich wieder in ihre Arme schließen kann. Wir brauchen dich hier noch.“

Bei der Nennung von Marians Namen zog sich Kates Brust innerlich leicht zusammen, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es war ganz verständlich das Robin sie immer noch liebte, denn immerhin war Marian seine Frau gewesen, aber das bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass er Kate weniger liebte, oder? Nun gewährte Guy ihr, sich Robin um den Hals zu werfen, der liebevoll ihren Kopf tätschelte. Er spürte heiße Tränen an seinem Nacken. „Scht, alles wird gut Kate. Mir geht es gut“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Auch die anderen knieten sich nun neben der Trage nieder und betasteten Robin, wie Jünger ihren Heiland. Noch keinem war Isabella aufgefallen, die noch immer wie ein schlaffer Sack über dem Rücken des Pferdes hing. Auch sie erwachte langsam wieder aus ihrer Ohnmacht.

Auch dieses Mal wurde Archer wieder zuerst auf sie aufmerksam. Er vernahm ein leises Stöhnen. Sein Lachen erstarb und er wandte seinen Kopf um.

„Ist das unsere Schwester?“, fragte er verwirrt und sah von Isabella zu Guy, der sich wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, einfach auf den Waldboden gelegt hatte. Er würde sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen. Das Ziehen und Brennen in seiner Brust, so wie seinem Rücken war einfach unerträglich.

„Ich habe sie in den Trümmern gefunden“, erklärte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Nun löste sich auch Kate von Robin und sah entsetzt zu dem Pferd hinüber, das gemütlich mit gesenktem Kopf dort stand und den Waldboden nach Essbaren inspizierte. „Und du bringst sie hierher?“, ereiferte sie sich vorwurfsvoll.

„Sie ist meine Schwester“, erklärte Guy monoton.

„Ich sag es ja nur ungern, aber unsere Schwester hat versucht dich wie ein Mastschwein abzustechen“, kommentierte Archer dies mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Dennoch ist sie meine Schwester“, knurrte Guy mit rauer Stimme und entschloss sich nichts mehr weiter dazu zu sagen. Wenn der Mob auf sie losgehen sollte, konnte er nun nichts mehr daran ändern, denn er spürte wie die letzte Kraft aus seinen Knochen schwand. Ihm war schlecht, ihm war kalt und er merkte wie er langsam in tiefe Schwärze abtauchte.

„Wir sollten dieser Schlange endgültig den Kopf abschlagen“, war das letzte was er aus Kates Munde vernahm, bevor er der Dunkelheit erlag.

Als Guy wieder zu sich kam lag er auf seiner Pritsche im Camp der Outlaws. Jemand hatte eine warme Decke über ihn gelegt und einen feuchten Lappen auf seine Stirn.

„Na, auch wieder unter den Lebenden? Wie fühlst du dich?“, drang auf einmal die Stimme seiner Schwester an sein Ohr. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen öffnete er die Augen. Sie saß neben ihm und bereitete eine Wundsalbe vor. Vorsichtig hob sie die Decke an und verteilte die klebrige Masse auf seinen Verletzungen. Misstrauisch beobachtete Guy sie dabei. Darauf gefasst das sie ihm wie ein tollwütiger Hund jeden Moment an die Kehle springen könnte.

„Die anderen sind unterwegs und erleichtern die Reichen um ihr Vermögen“, sagte Isabella beiläufig, als würde sie sich mit ihm über das Wetter unterhalten.

„Und sie haben mich ausgerechnet mir dir alleine gelassen?“, fragte er ungläubig. Dankbarkeit war diesen elendigen Outlaws wohl ein Fremdwort. Er rettete ihrem Anführer das Leben und wurde als Dank ohnmächtig mit seiner wahnsinnigen, mordlüsternen Schwester zurückgelassen.

„Nicht ganz. Robins ehemaliger Diener müsste noch irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Ich konnte seine Gegenwart nicht länger ertragen, da habe ich ihn losgeschickt mit dem Auftrag mir irgendwelche Pflanzen für deine Wunden zu besorgen. Außerdem wissen deine kleinen Freunde, dass ich dir nichts tun werde. Mein Leben wäre in dem Moment verwirkt, wo du deinen letzten Atemzug machst“, erklärte sie mit hörbarem Verdruss in der Stimme.

„Als ich zu mir kam, war diese blonde Dirne kurz davor mir die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Ich wurde nur verschont, weil Hood dazwischen gegangen ist. Natürlich nicht um meinetwillen. Er meinte wohl dir müsste noch etwas an mir liegen und da du ihm das Leben gerettet hast, will er mich nun verschonen. Aber nur solange du lebst. Sollte dir etwas zustoßen, hat er mir gedroht, dass er mich bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen und töten würde. Ich habe keinen Ort mehr wohin ich fliehen könnte. Vaisey ist tot, Nottingham Castle liegt in Trümmern und Prinz John wird gewiss alleine mich dafür verantwortlich machen. Du siehst also, ich bin auf dich angewiesen und somit vollkommen ungefährlich.“

„Du bist nie ungefährlich Isabella“, brachte Guy immer noch genau so misstrauisch hervor, wie vor ihrer kleinen Rede. Er würde sich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn noch jemand anderes bei ihnen wäre. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“

„Drei Tage“, antwortete sie, während sie wie bei einem kleinen Kind, die Decke wieder über Guy zog. Als sie sich von der Pritsche erhob zuckte sie bei der Bewegung leicht zusammen. Die Brandwunden an ihrem Rücken und Beinen fühlten sich an, als würden noch immer Flammen an ihnen lecken. Sie würden wohl ein unansehnliches Narbenmuster hinterlassen. Der Gedanke, dass ihr bis dahin makelloser Körper an manchen Stellen nun entstellt sein würde, machte ihr sogar noch mehr zu schaffen, als die Schmerzen.

In dem Moment kehrte Much mit einigen Kräutern ins Camp zurück. „Du bist wach“, stellte er überrascht fest, als er Guy mit offenen Augen dort liegen sah.

„Was du nicht sagst“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige spöttisch, war aber erleichtert, dass er nicht länger mit seiner Schwester alleine war. In seinem momentanen Zustand könnte er sich wohl kaum gegen sie wehren.

„Hier ist das verdammte Grünzeug“, meinte Much mit offenkundiger Verachtung an Isabella gewandt und warf ihr einen Büscheln an Farnen, Blumen und anderem Gewächs entgegen.

Die übrigen Outlaws ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Doch die Einzigen, die erleichtert waren, Guy bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, waren Robin und Archer. Indessen nahmen es Little John, sowie Bruder Tuck eher mit Gleichgültigkeit hin. Schließlich hatte sie gerade erst begonnen Guys Anwesenheit zu tolerieren. Währenddessen zeigte sich Kate sichtlich enttäuscht über Guys gesundheitliche Verbesserung. Sie wollte, dass sowohl Guy, als auch seine Schwester endlich aus ihrem Leben verschwanden. Stets erinnerte sie dieser Mistkerl an den Tod ihres eigenen Bruders und der Verlust schmerzte noch immer so sehr, wie am ersten Tag.

 

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

Vorwort: Erst einmal vielen Dank an MargretThornton und LammL für die lieben Reviews. Hier ist nun endlich das zweite Kapitel :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 2:

Sie saßen wenig später alle beim Mittagessen beisammen und Much schilderte Robin möglichst ausführlich, was vorgefallen war, nachdem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Du glaubst gar nicht was für ein Schock das war. Wir dachten alle du wärest tot“, meinte Much mit vollgestopftem Mund. 

„Du sahst zumindest ziemlich tot aus. Wir haben dich...“

„Much, das musst du nicht erzählen. Wir waren alle dabei“, unterbrach Kate ihn in seinem Redeschwall.

„Ich war vielleicht körperlich anwesend, aber das erste an das ich mich wieder erinnern kann ist, wie Guy mir diese widerliche Brühe verabreicht hat.“

„Diese widerliche Brühe, rettete dir das Leben“, schnarrte dieser. Er befand sich noch immer auf seiner Pritsche und kaute widerwillig auf einem Stück Fleisch herum. Er hatte eigentlich gar keinen Hunger. Viel lieber hätte er weiter geschlafen, um diesen Schmerzen nicht länger ausgesetzt zu sein, aber Isabella hatte darauf bestanden das er etwas zu sich nahm, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Natürlich nur, weil er ihre Sicherheitsgarantie war.

„Wofür ich dir auf Ewig dankbar bin“, vergewisserte Robin ihn eilig, um keinen Streit heraufzubeschwören. 

„Obwohl diese Medizin anfangs keine großartige Wirkung gezeigt hat. Erst als Gisborne dich auf den Mund geküsst hat bist du aufgewacht“, meinte Much und verzog angeekelt die Mundwinkel, als er daran zurückdachte.

„Er hat WAS?“, hatte Robin sich gerade verhört?

„Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst“, schnaubte Guy verächtlich. „Es war eine Mund zu Mund Beatmung.“ 

„Für mich sah es sehr nach einem Kuss aus“, beharrte Much mit einem anklagenden Tonfall in der Stimme, als hätte sich Guy an seinem ehemaligen Master vergangen. 

Robin sah den Dunkelhaarigen immer noch verblüfft an. Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Sodomie. Normaler Weise bevorzugte er zwar Frauen, aber er hatte während seiner Zeit im Heiligen Land auch schon einige Male mit einem Mann sein Lager geteilt. Natürlich Insgeheim, denn selbst wenn Sodomie bis zum 13. Jahrhundert nicht strafbar war, sondern nur eine von vielen Sünden in den kirchlichen Bußbüchern, so war sie dennoch nichts, womit man hausieren ging. Seine Freunde wussten demnach nichts von seinen sexuellen Aktivitäten, während seiner Zeit als Kreuzritter und so sollte es auch bleiben. Außerdem war er jetzt mit Kate zusammen und sehr zufrieden damit, weshalb sich der Gisbornespross mal keine falschen Hoffnungen machen sollte. 

„Huhu, Erde an Robin. Weilst du noch unter uns?“ Kate wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, woraufhin er aus seinen Gedanken aufschrak. Demonstrativ wischte er sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Lippen. Er verzog gespielt angewidert die Mundwinkel und rümpfte leicht die Nase. Das sollte Guy zu Verstehen geben, dass er keinerlei Interesse für ihn hegte. 

„Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass nach drei Tagen noch irgendwelche Speichelreste von meinem Bruder an dir haften“, kommentierte Isabella dies spöttisch.

„ES WAR KEIN KUSS!“, fuhr Guy den ehemaligen Diener Robins an und sah so aus, als wollte er diesem jeden Moment den Hals umdrehen, für diese ungeheuerliche Verleumdung.

„Bleib lieber sitzen. Wenn du dich im Moment zu sehr überanstrengst, könntest du wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren“, ermahnte Isabella ihn und legte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf Guys Arm, bevor dieser auf Much losgehen konnte.

„Na gut, na gut, dann war es eben eine... wie nanntest du es noch mal?“, fragte Much mit einem zänkischem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Eine Mund zu Mund Beatmung. Sie dient dazu Menschen wieder zu beleben, wenn ihnen selber die Luft zum Atmen fehlt“, brachte Guy gedehnt langsam hervor, als würde er den rothaarigen Outlaw für besonders begriffsstutzig halten. 

„Wenn du es sagst“, gab dieser nach, aber er klang nicht sehr überzeugt. Für ihn hörte sich das Ganze so an, als hätte Guy es sich eben erst ausgedacht.

Für Robin hingegen klang es einleuchtend, denn warum sollte sich Guy auf einmal zu ihm hingezogen fühlen? Sie hatten sich jahrelang gegenseitig verabscheut und um Marians Gunst gebuhlt. Erst seit Kurzem kamen sie einigermaßen miteinander aus. Außerdem war sich Robin ziemlich sicher, dass der Gisbornenachkomme nie irgendein Interesse an Männern gezeigt hatte. Damit war für ihn das Thema abgehackt.

Die folgenden Tage verbesserte sich Guys gesundheitlicher Zustand, aber gleichzeitig nahm auch die Anspannung im Camp zu. Much machte immer wieder irgendwelche Andeutungen, in Bezug auf den vermeintlichen Kuss, obwohl Robin ihm dies strikt untersagt hatte. Er fürchtete, dass Guy seinem ehemaligen Diener noch eines Tages die Zunge herausschneiden würde, wenn er so weiter machte. Kate hegte indessen Rachegedanken, da Guy schließlich ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen hatte und Isabellas Anwesenheit sorgte für allgemeine Unruhe. Kaum einer der Outlaws fühlte sich noch wirklich sicher, seitdem sie unter ihnen weilte. Zwei Gisbornes, waren eindeutig einer zu viel. Zwar hatte Guy ihrem Anführer das Leben gerettet, weswegen niemand außer Kate wagte sein Missfallen laut auszusprechen, aber gleichzeitig verübelten sie ihm, dass er ihnen seine bösartige Schwester aufgehalst hatte.

Dabei schien er ihr selbst noch nicht einmal zu vertrauen. Lediglich Archer sah das Ganze sehr gelassen. Er kannte die beiden Gisbornes aber auch nicht so gut wie die übrigen Outlaws, da er selbst erst seit Kurzem ein Mitglied ihrer Bande war. Außerdem trübte Archers Verwandtschaft mit den beiden, sicherlich sein Urteilsvermögen.

„Robin, wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?“, fuhr Kate ihn an. Sie hatten sich von dem Camp etwas entfernt, um Bogenübungen nachzugehen, aber seit einer geschlagenen Stunde, hockte Kate nur auf einem Baumstamm und beklagte sich über die beiden Geschwister. 

„Ich werde die beiden nicht fortjagen“, sagte Robin und lies seinen Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Er traf genau in die Mitte der Zielscheibe, welche Robin auf die Rinde eines Baumes gemalt hatte.

„Aber warum nicht?“, begehrte Kate auf. „Wir sind nicht auf die beiden angewiesen! Gisborne hat meinen Bruder ermordet und Isabella ist genauso schlimm wie er, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. Sie hätte dich beinahe umgebracht! Wie kannst du ihr einfach so vergeben?“

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihr vergeben habe? Aber ich schulde Guy mein Leben und sie ist nun einmal seine Schwester.“

„Ja, du schuldest ihm dein Leben, aber warum nennst du ihn auf einmal Guy, als wäret ihr alte Freunde? Er hat nicht nur meinen Bruder, sondern auch deine Frau ermordet!“, ereiferte Kate sich.

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen und ich werde es ihm wohl niemals vergeben können, aber glaub mir, er bereut es jeden Tag seines Lebens. Was Isabella betrifft, so sei unbesorgt, ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben.“ Der nächste Pfeil den Robin abschoss, spaltete den vorhergehenden.

„Oh, das glaube ich dir gern“, schnaubte Kate mit einem zweideutigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Robin lies seinen Bogen sinken und wandte sich ihr zu. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Nichts weiter“, behauptete sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Robins Lippen. „Also daher weht der Wind. Du bist eifersüchtig.“

„Bin ich nicht!“

„Ach nein?“, er schritt großspurig auf sie zu und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie wich seinem forschenden Blick aus. Behutsam nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, um es sacht in seine Richtung zu drehen.

„Kate, ich empfinde nichts mehr für Isabella.“

„Ach nein?“, fragte sie gereizt.

„Nein.“ Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Alles wieder in Ordnung?“

Kate antwortet zwar nicht, aber sie schenkte Robin ein schwaches Lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern. Gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Camp zurück. Die anderen saßen vorm geheimen Eingang, an einem Lagerfeuer und brieten irgendetwas, das verdächtig nach Eichhörnchen aussah. „Na, so lange es keine Ratte ist“, meinte Kate mit einem Seufzer und setzte sich zusammen mit Robin, zu den übrigen Outlaws in die Runde. Als ihre verhasste Rivalin in ihre Richtung sah, lehnte sich Kate provokant an Robin und küsste ihn auf die Wange, wie um zu sagen: Schau her, er gehört mir. Isabellas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während sie überheblich ihr Kinn anhob.

Robin und die übrigen Männer bekamen von diesem unterschwelligen Kleinkrieg, der beiden Frauen nichts mit. Sie unterhielten sich über König Richards Gefangennahme und die Lösegeldforderung. Irgendwann im Verlaufe des Abends, erhob Robin sich von Kates Seite und schritt zu Much hinüber. Kate überlegte kurz ihm zu folgen, aber sie wollte nicht klammern, weshalb sie an ihrem Platz verharrte und Isabellas durchbohrenden Blick ignorierte. 

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was er an dieser Kate findet“, meinte die ehemalige Lady Thornton, an ihren Bruder gewandt. Sie bestand darauf wieder mit ihrem Mädchennamen Gisborne angesprochen zu werden, seitdem sie sich ihres Mannes entledigt hatte. 

„Sie besitzt doch keinerlei Reize“, fügte Isabella in einem herablassenden Tonfall hinzu.

Wusste sie nicht, dass Kate sie hören konnte? Immerhin saß sie nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Oder wollte Isabella sie absichtlich kränken? Dieser dummen Ziege würde sie das zutrauen.

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte Guy spöttisch.

„Eifersüchtig auf diese hässliche Göre? Hast du mal ihre Nase gesehen? Ihr Nasenrücken ist viel zu breit und ihr Gesicht ist für das einer Frau wahrlich zu kantig. Mal abgesehen davon ist ihre Stimme unerträglich. Ich habe gedacht, wenn Robin so einen Bauerntrampel mir vorzieht, muss sie immerhin ein liebenswürdiges Wesen besitzen, aber sie gleicht einer Furie. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht was er an ihr findet. Gewiss ist er sie schon bald wieder leid.“

Verunsichert berührte Kate ihre Nase. War sie wirklich zu breit? War sie tatsächlich so unansehnlich wie Isabella sagte? Sofort schallt sie sich selbst gedanklich eine Närrin, weil sie sich Isabellas offensichtliche Sticheleien zu Herzen nahm. Um sich von ihrem verletzten Stolz nichts anmerken zu lassen, erhob sich Kate von ihrem Sitzplatz und sagte beiläufig: „Ich gehe Feuerholz sammeln.“ Sie konnte die Gegenwart dieses hochnäsigen Weibes nicht länger ertragen.

Kate war schon außer Hörweite, als Guy meinte: „Das klingt mir ziemlich nach Eifersucht. Pass auf was du sagst. Sie ist Robins Geliebte und wir sind nur zwei mehr, oder weniger geduldete Gäste.“

„So weit ist es mit dir also schon gekommen. Du katzbuckelst vor deinem ehemaligen Erzfeind“, höhnte Isabella. Guy ergriff daraufhin grob ihren Unterkiefer und meinte mit bedrohlicher Stimme: „Pass auf was du sagst. Dein Leben hängt an einem seidenen Faden. Die anderen verschonen dich nur um meinetwillen! Aber wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich deiner bald überdrüssig.“ Er ließ ihr Gesicht wieder los. Verbittert drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Kinn. Das war also von nun an ihr Leben. Sie war auf ihren verhassten Bruder angewiesen, der sie verkauft hatte, musste vor Hood kriechen, der ihr Herz gebrochen und sie durch dieses blonde Flittchen ersetzt hatte und von nun an ständig darauf hoffen, den nächsten Tag erleben zu dürfen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in ihr Kleid. Doch sie würde einen Ausweg finden. Sie war nicht mehr das schwache, naive Ding, das auf einen Retter hoffte. Sie würde sich selbst aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien, wie immer. Sie musste nur den richtigen Augenblick abwarten. 

„Hallo Schwesterherz“, grüßte sie auf einmal Archer, der sich zu ihnen setzte und Guy einen Flachmann reichte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie nur so nannte, weil er genau wusste wie sehr es sie grämte, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater betrogen hatte. Dabei hatte sie Ghislaine stets für eine Heilige gehalten. Ihr ganzes Leben war eine einzige Enttäuschung. 

„Was ist? Hast du noch nicht einmal ein nettes Wort für mich übrig?“, neckte ihr Halbbruder sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sie wandte sich vielsagend von ihm ab, woraufhin Archer lediglich lachte und ihr ebenfalls keine Beachtung mehr schenkte.

Robin unterhielt sich indessen mit Little John, Bruder Tuck und Much. Er war hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite wollte er gerne König Richard befreien, aber im Moment konnte er England unmöglich verlassen. Prinz John hatte gewiss schon längst erfahren, was in Nottingham vorgefallen war und würde gewiss bald neue Soldaten schicken, um sich an der Bevölkerung zu rächen. Er konnte die Menschen hier nicht einfach im Stich lassen.

In dieser Nacht träumte Robin von seinem Heimatdorf Locksley, das in Flammen stand. Er hörte Schreie, sah Frauen, die ihre weinenden Kinder hinter sich herzerrten und versuchten dem Inferno zu entfliehen. Dort waren Soldaten die Riegel vor Häuser schoben, so dass die Menschen aus ihren brennenden Behausungen nicht mehr entkommen konnten. Die es dennoch schafften zu flüchten, wurden wie Vieh abgeschlachtet. Über all dem thronte Prinz John, wie ein gigantischer Riese und fragte voll Hohn in der Stimme: „Liebt ihr mich?“

Robin wälzte sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her. Auf einmal vernahm er eine vertraute Stimme, die zu ihm meinte: „Es war kein Kuss. Es war eine Mund zu Mund Beatmung.“ Die furchtbaren Bilder verschwammen vor seinen Augen und auf einmal sah er Guys Gesicht über sich gebeugt. „Komm her, ich zeige es dir“, meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen und presste seinen Mund auf Robins. Dessen Herz schlug auf einmal schneller in seiner Brust. Was machte Guy da? Er meinte auf einmal seine Zunge in seinem Mund zu spüren und Guys Hände auf seiner Haut. Erst spielte er mit dem Gedanken ihn von sich zu stoßen, da ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ermahnte, dass dies falsch sei, aber sein Verlangen war größer. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ekstatisch rekelte er sich unter den Berührungen seines ehemaligen Rivalen, bis ihn auf einmal Kates Stimme aus seinem Traum riss. „Robin, wach auf!“

Noch vollkommen desorientiert, öffnete der Hüter des Sherwood Forests seine Lider. Er spürte, wie er an den Schultern leicht geschüttelt wurde und erkannte Kate. Mit einem Mal fuhr er erschrocken hoch. Er hatte geträumt. Es war nur ein Traum. Behutsam strich ihm seine blonde Lebensgefährtin über den Rücken. Sie hatte sich gestern Nacht, als die anderen bereits schliefen, heimlich zu Robin in die Pritsche gelegt. „Es war nur ein Alptraum“, meinte sie beruhigend und kraulte ihrem Geliebten den Nacken. Sie hatte sein erregtes Stöhnen missverstanden und war der festen Überzeugung, dass er wieder einmal von Marians Tod geträumt hatte. Robin wusste das. Er fühlte sich irgendwie dreckig. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Koje des Dunkelhaarigen hinüber, der immer noch tief und fest schlief. Es war alles Guys Schuld! Er hatte diese merkwürdige Idee in seinen Kopf gepflanzt. Eilig zog er die Decke näher zu sich heran, damit Kate nicht seine offensichtliche Erregung bemerkte. „Wieder besser?“, fragte diese besorgt. Robin nickte nur mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Dabei hatte er sich doch eigentlich überhaupt nichts vorzuwerfen, oder? Schließlich hatte er Kate nicht wirklich betrogen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen und für seine Träume konnte man schließlich nichts. Außerdem würde er doch niemals mit Guy schlafen! Nicht im wirklichen Leben. Zugegeben, der Dunkelhaarige war ein durchaus attraktiver Mann, aber Robins experimentierfreudigen Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Außerdem stand viel zu viel zwischen ihnen. Ihre düstere Vergangenheit, die Rivalität um Locksley und natürlich Marian. Davon mal abgesehen liebte er Kate, oder etwa nicht? Er könnte sich durchaus vorstellen irgendwann eine Familie mit ihr zu gründen, wenn all dies vorbei war und er dann noch leben sollte. „Es war nur ein Traum“, redete Robin sich selbst gut zu und lies sich zurück in die Laken fallen. Seine Erregung war mittlerweile größtenteils abgeflaut, so dass sie nicht mehr weiter auffiel. Kate rutschte näher an ihn heran und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Fürsorglich legte er einen Arm um sie und presste sie an sich. Er konnte ihre weichen Rundungen durch den Stoff ihres Hemdes spüren. Das war es was er wollte. Kein sexuelles Abenteuer, was nur zu Komplikationen führen würde, sondern ein ganz normales Leben. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Doch am nächsten Morgen ertappte er sich dabei, wie er immer wieder zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hinübersah und ihn prüfend musterte. Auch Guy fiel das irgendwann auf. Er hob fragend seine Augenbrauen an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Hast du irgendetwas zu sagen?“, fragte er monoton. 

„Nein“, meinte Robin nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Er saß auf einem Felsvorsprung und war gerade dabei neue Pfeile zu schnitzen. Für einen kurzen Moment wandte er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu, doch dann schweiften seine Blicke zurück, zu dem Dunkelhaarigen. 

Dieser war eigentlich damit beschäftigt gewesen sein Schwert zu schleifen, legte es nun aber beiseite und meinte gereizt: „Ich merke doch das etwas nicht stimmt! Geht es um die Diffamierungen, die dein ehemaliger Diener über mich verbreitet? Um das ein für alle Mal klarzustellen, ich wollte lediglich dein Leben retten. Ich bin nicht pervers!“ 

„Habe ich irgendetwas dergleichen behauptet?“, fragte Robin, wobei er sein Messer zur Seite legte und abwehrend die Hände hob, wie um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. 

„Nein..., aber du siehst mich die ganze Zeit so anklagend an. Dabei solltest du mir dankbar sein, denn ohne mich würdest du schon unter der Erde liegen“, schnauzte Guy ihn an. 

„Du fühlst dich von mir beobachtet? Das bildest du dir ein“, behauptete Robin. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich glaube dir.“

„Ich liebe Frauen!“, fuhr der Dunkelhaarige aufgebracht fort, als hätte er Robins Worte gar nicht vernommen, oder vielleicht dachte er auch nur, dass sein Gegenüber ihn lediglich beschwichtigen wollte. 

„Ich weiß“, meinte Robin leicht amüsiert, über den plötzlichen Wutausbruch des Älteren. 

„Ich habe Marian geliebt! Nein, ich liebe sie immer noch“, fügte Guy schnaufend hinzu. Bei diesen Worten verkrampfte sich der geübte Bogenschütze leicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Guy ihren Namen in den Mund nahm. Er hatte Marian schließlich auf dem Gewissen. Sie war Robins Frau gewesen! Sie hatten von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft geträumt und dieser Mann hatte sie zunichte gemacht. Robin versuchte den aufkommenden Zorn herunterzuschlucken und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Alleine die Vorstellung von zwei Männern die...“, Guy wagte sich nicht es laut auszusprechen. „Alleine der Gedanke daran ist abstoßend für mich!“

„Wenn du es sagst“, brachte der Jüngere demonstrativ gelangweilt hervor, als würden ihn Guys Rechtfertigungen furchtbar ermüden.

Dieser sah Robin prüfend an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Gegenüber ihn ernst nahm, oder sich über ihn lustig machte.

In diesem Moment hörten sie plötzlich lautes Gezeter, dass von außerhalb des Camps zu ihnen hinüberdrang: „Du hast hier überhaupt nichts zu sagen, du doppelzüngiges, hässliches, vernarbtes Monstrum!“ Das war Kates Stimme. Sofort erhob sich Robin vom Felsvorsprung und folgte dem Lärm. Seine Geliebte und Isabella lieferten sich offensichtlich gerade ein hitziges Wortgefecht. Auch Guy wollte nach dem Rechten sehen.

„Hey, das geht jetzt aber zu weit“, vernahm er Archer. Dieser stand zwischen den beiden Frauen und versuchte offensichtlich den Streit zu schlichten. 

„Was ist hier los?“, verlange Guy zu erfahren. Seine Stimme klang wie Donnergrollen. Anklagend fixierte er seine Schwester.

„Warum siehst du mich so an? Sie hat den Streit angefangen!“, zischte Isabella und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die bösartigen Beschimpfungen dieser Göre, fraßen sich wie ätzende Säure in Isabellas Inneres. Nicht etwa der Teil mit der doppelzüngigen Schlange, sondern das dieses blonde Flittchen es gewagt hatte ihre Brandnarben zu erwähnen und sie ein hässliches Monstrum nannte. 

Kate entging indessen keineswegs Isabellas gekränkter Gesichtsausdruck und es erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Denn auch sie war immer noch beleidigt wegen der Dinge, die diese arrogante Schnepfe über sie gesagt hatte. 

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt?“, knurrte Guy.

„Ich habe nur gemeint, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll wäre, wenn einer von uns das Vertrauen Prinz Johns gewinnt und als unser Spitzel agiert“, meinte Isabella.

„Und lass mich raten, dass sollst du sein?“, giftete Kate sie an.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt.“ Aber sie hatte es sich gedacht. Zugegeben, der Prinz trachtete ihr im Moment sicherlich nach dem Leben, da sie als Sheriff von Nottingham vollkommen versagt hatte, aber vielleicht könnte sie sein Wohlwollen zurückgewinnen. Sie müsste ihm nur erzählen, wo die Outlaws sich versteckt hielten. Gewiss war es riskant sich Prinz John zu nähren, aber noch länger unter diesen Gesetzesbrechern zu verweilen, war mit Sicherheit ebenso gefährlich. Immerhin wollten diese Leute sie am liebsten tot sehen. 

„Ach tu doch nicht so unschuldig“, stichelte Kate.

„Kate hat Recht, es ist zu riskant“, pflichtete Robin ihr bei.

„Natürlich gibst du ihr Recht, denn immerhin wärmt sie dir ja dein Bett“, höhnte Isabella.

„Oh, du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil er von dir nichts mehr wissen will“, konterte die Blonde mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Genug jetzt die Damen. Das führt doch zu nichts“, meinte Archer und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. Ging es hier wirklich um Prinz John, oder nicht viel eher um Robin? Verstehe jemand die Frauen, dachte er sich nur und hackte sich plötzlich bei Isabella unter. „Was hältst du davon mich auf die Jagd zu begleiten?“

„Lass mich los!“, fuhr sie ihn an und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. Wütend wandte sie den anderen ihren Rücken zu und stapfte ins Camp zurück.

„Ich schätze mal das war ein nein“, meinte Archer mit einem theatralischen Seufzen. 

Indessen fragte sich Robin langsam, ob die Geschwister Gisborne wirklich all den Ärger wert waren, oder ob er nicht doch lieber auf Kate hören und sie zum Teufel jagen sollte. 

Noch am Nachmittag desselben Tages, machten er und seine Bande von Outlaws sich auf, um ihrer Hauptberufung nachzugehen, nämlich die Reichen um ihr Vermögen zu bringen. Lediglich Isabella und Bruder Tuck blieben zurück im Camp. Schließlich musste einer Guys Schwester beaufsichtigen und ihr älterer Bruder hatte nicht länger Lust, täglich die Amme zu spielen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem er sich tagelang fast nur geschont hatte. Er musste sich endlich mal wieder die Beine vertreten und die Wunde zwickte ohnehin nur noch leicht. Kein Grund also sich noch länger zu verkriechen.

Auf Robins Befehl hin, verbargen sich die anderen Outlaws hinter Bäumen, Sträuchern und Büschen am Wegesrand, während ihr Anführer nach Reisenden Ausschau hielt. Sie hatten nicht immer Glück. Es handelte sich zwar um eine viel befahrene Route, aber an manchen Tagen, kamen nur ein paar arme Bauern, oder erfolglose Händler vorbei, die Robin dann natürlich ohne Weiteres passieren lies.

Doch heute war Fortuna ihnen gewogen. Sie mussten nicht all zu lange in ihren Verstecken ausharren, denn schon bald nährte sich eine hochherrschaftliche Kutsche, der zwei Soldaten voranritten und zwei weitere folgten. Sobald Robin diese erspähte, stellte er sich breitbeinig und mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen, mitten auf den Pfad und blockierte so den Reisenden den Weg. Guy hielt nicht viel von Robins One-Man-Show, aber er hatte das Sagen und der Gisbornespross war es gewohnt Befehle zu befolgen. Also blieben die übrigen Outlaws vorerst in ihren Verstecken.

„Aus dem Weg du Lump! Wir haben keine Almosen für dich!“, schnauzte ihn einer der beiden vorderen Wachmänner an.

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich.“ Robin legte eine dramatische Pause ein, bevor er weitersprach. „Für Euch und Euren Herren. Hättet ihr Euch ein bisschen spendabler gezeigt, dann hätte ich wohlmöglich den Weg freigegeben“, behauptete er.

„Ich sagte, geh aus dem Weg Gesindel!“

„Männer, jetzt!“

Sofort sprangen zu beiden Seiten die Outlaws mit anvisierten Pfeilen, Knüppeln und gezückten Schwertern, aus ihren Verstecken hervor. 

„Sofort zügelten die Wachen ihre Pferde und auch der Kutscher, ein Mann von kleiner, gedrungener Gestalt, sah ziemlich verängstigt drein.“

„Ihr seid Robin Hood“, dämmerte es nun dem Soldaten.

„Ihr habt also von mir gehört“, meinte Robin mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

Auf einmal ging die Kutschtür auf und ein prunkvoll gekleideter Mann, mit rötlichem Rauschebart trat hervor. „Was ist hier los? Wieso halten wir?“, verlangte er zu erfahren, als er auch schon der Outlaws ansichtig wurde. Sofort, wurde sein eben noch rosafarbenes Gesicht, kreidebleich. 

Robin schlenderte gelassen auf ihn zu. „Ihr könnt gleich schon weiterfahren, wir wollen Euch nur etwas von Eurem vielen Geld erleichtern.“ Mit diesem Worten riss er dem reichen Gockel die goldene Kette vom Hals. Dieser zog erschrocken die Luft ein und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Lasst meinen Vater in Frieden!“, erklang auf einmal eine Frauenstimme und eine Lady, mit wallendem schwarzen Haar, beinahe schneeweißer Haut und großen, rehbraunen Augen, trat aus der Kutsche hervor. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid, welches mit Goldfäden durchwirkt war und darüber einen weißen Hermelinpelz. 

Robin grinste verschlagen, als er sie erblickte. „Und Ihr seid?“, fragte er mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

„Das geht Euch nichts an!“

„Kind, geh zurück in die Kutsche“, befahl ihr Vater, der besorgt um das Wohlergehen seiner Tochter war.

Robin überging ihre barschen Worte und trat näher an sie heran.

„Rührt meine Tochter nicht an!“, begehrte ihr Vater auf, spürte aber auch schon im nächsten Moment Guys Klinge an seinem Hals und verharrte in seiner Position. Fieberhaft wanderten seine Augen zwischen dem bedrohlichen Schwert und seiner Tochter hin und her.

„Ich bin Robin of Locksley“, meinte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln.

„Ihr seid ein elender Dieb!“, zischte die junge Frau und reckte Stolz ihren Hals empor. Entweder war sie sehr mutig, oder einfach nur dumm, einen Gesetzeslosen zu provozieren, aber Robin gefiel diese widerspenstige Art bei Frauen. Galant ergriff er ihre Finger und es sah so aus als würde er ihr einen Handkuss geben, aber im nächsten Moment hielt er ihren Brillantring zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie entriss ihm empört ihre Hand. Aber die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen verriet, dass sie nicht ganz immun gegen Robins Charme war. 

Kate fühlte brodelnde Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte Robin es wagen mit einer anderen Frau zu kokettieren, wo er doch mit ihr zusammen war? Es schien ihn noch nicht einmal zu stören, dass sie anwesend war! Much warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Er war dieses Verhalten von Robin gewohnt. Selbst als Marian noch gelebt hatte, war Robin stets bei hübschen Frauen schwach geworden. Aber konnte er sich nicht wenigstens vor Kates Augen zusammenreißen?  
Wusste er denn nicht, wie sehr er sie verletzte? Während Kate, Much und Gisborne die Soldaten in Schach hielten, inspizierte Archer das Innere der Kutsche. Robin tastet indessen die vier Wachen, sowie ihren Herren nach verborgenen Wertsachen ab und am Ende hatten sie eine ganze Truhe voller glitzernder Schätze zusammengetragen. „So eine gute Beute hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Davon können wir mehrere Dörfer ernähren“, meinte Little John. 

„Vielen Dank für Ihre großzügige Spende und noch eine gute Weiterreise“, brachte Archer mit einer huldvollen Verbeugung hervor. Schnaufend wand sich der rotbärtige Mann von ihnen ab und bestieg die Kutsche.

Robin ergriff die Hand der jungen Dame, um ihr in das Gefährt zu helfen, aber mit einem Tse-Laut, entriss sie ihm diese wieder und verschwand im Innern des Wagens. Robin grinste nur jungenhaft und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Verzeiht die Unannehmlichkeiten Milady.“ 

Dann fuhr die Equipage davon und die Outlaws blieben mit ihrer großen Ausbeute zurück. „Also dann, zurück zum Camp!“, meinte Robin frohgemut und wollte einen Arm um Kate legen, aber diese sträubte sich gegen die Berührung und schritt einfach vorneweg, ohne ihren Geliebten noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Much und Little John ergriffen die Truhe und folgten ihr. 

„Was hat sie denn?“, fragte Robin überrascht an seinen Bruder gewandt.

„Ich könnte mich irren, aber womöglich ist es nicht die weiseste Entscheidung vor Kate mit anderen Frauen zu liebäugeln“, meinte Archer grinsend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Robin holte Kate schnell ein und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen: „Es war doch nur ein Scherz.“

„Ah, nur ein Scherz“, giftet sie ihn wütend an.

„Ach komm schon Kate. Du bist doch jetzt nicht wirklich deswegen eingeschnappt, oder?“, seufzte der geübte Bogenschütze

Sie wollte schon zu einer schneidenden Bemerkung ausholen, als Much plötzlich meinte: „Seht mal, da vorne. Ich könnte mich irren, aber ich glaube der alte Herr dort braucht Hilfe.“

Und tatsächlich. Dort war ein Mann mit schlohweißem Bart und ärmlichen Kleidern, der versuchte einen Ochsenkarren aus dem Graben zu ziehen.

„Und was geht uns das an? Wer sind wir, der Barmherzige Samariter?“, schnarrte Guy mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Das ist das was wir tun. Wir helfen Menschen. Schon vergessen?“, meinte Robin und schritt auf den alten Mann zu. Er sah ziemlich heruntergekommen aus. Auch die beiden Ochsen, die vor den Karren gespannt waren, wirkten ziemlich ausgemergelt. Auf dem Wagen befand sich eine Ladung Stroh. Der Mann trug auf seinem Kopf einen Hut mit einer weiten Krempe und zerrte an den Halftern der beiden Ochsen, aber diese wollten sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegen. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin.

„Können wir ihnen helfen?“, fragte Robin.

Erschrocken drehte sich der Mann zu ihnen um und musterte sie alle für einen kurzen Moment. Dann schwand jedoch die Sorge aus seinem Gesicht und er meinte: „Oh ihr seid Robin Hood, nicht wahr? Ein Glück, Euch schickt der Himmel! Meine beiden Ochsen haben den Karren in den Graben gelenkt und nun führen sie sich auf wie zwei störrische Esel.“

Plötzlich lies er die Halfter los und gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich, „Ah, mein Kreuz! Ich glaube das Alter macht sich langsam bemerkbar.“

„Keine Sorge, wir erledigen das für Sie.“ Robin gab den anderen Outlaws ein Handzeichen, woraufhin Little John und Much umgehend die Truhe abstellten, um ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Auch Kate packte sofort mit an und gemeinsam versuchten sie den Karren, aus dem Graben zu schieben. Guy verdrehte die Augen. War das wirklich nötig? „Na komm schon!“, forderte Archer ihn auf und widerwillig folgte der Dunkelhaarige seinem Halbbruder. Der alte Mann bot an zu helfen, aber Archer meinte nur: „Lasst nur uns das machen, Väterchen. Wir sind noch wesentlich jünger als Ihr.“ Es dauerte eine Weile, aber irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft und der Karren stand wieder ordnungsgemäß auf dem Waldweg. 

„Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich euch allen bin! Vielleicht kann ich euch als wieder Gutmachung bei uns zum Essen einladen. Meine Frau und ich, wohnen zwar nur in einem sehr bescheidenen Heim und haben nicht viel, aber irgendetwas Essbares wird sich wohl noch auftreiben lassen“, meinte er mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln.

Muchs Augen strahlten sofort, als er das Wort „Essen“ vernahm, aber Robin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnten doch unmöglich diesem alten Herrn und seiner Frau, das letzte bisschen Brot vom Teller stibitzen.

„Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot und unter anderen Umständen hätten wir es gerne angenommen, aber man erwartet uns bereits wo anders“, meinte Robin, um die Gefühle des alten Mannes nicht zu verletzten.

„Man erwartet uns woanders? Wo denn?“, fragte Much irritiert. Little John, der natürlich sofort begriffen hatte, warum Robin das Angebot ausschlug, stieß Much rüde mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Im Camp natürlich! Oder willst du Tuck noch länger mit dieser Hexe alleine lassen?“

„Hey, diese angebliche Hexe ist meine Schwester! Also rede etwas höflicher von ihr“, protestierte Archer.

Guy zog ungläubig beide Augenbrauen empor und musterte seinen Bruder verständnislos, als hätte er etwas vollkommen Absurdes von sich gegeben.

„Na dann, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ihr seid bei mir jederzeit willkommen“, der weißbärtige Mann bestieg seinen Wagen und fuhr, winkend davon. 

„So ein netter, alter Kauz“, meint Much, als sich der Karren immer weiter entfernte. Irgendwann war er außer Sichtweite. Die Bande drehte sich um, mit der Absicht selber den Heimweg anzutreten, als sie feststellten, dass die Truhe fort war. 

„Wo ist unsere Beute?“, fragt Much auf einmal Böses ahnend.

Alle tauschen vielsagende Blicke untereinander aus. „Dieser alte Mistkerl hat uns reingelegt!“, brüllte Archer wütend.

Der vermeintlich alte Kauz, trieb indessen seine beiden Ochsen an, schneller zu laufen. Während die Outlaws damit beschäftigt gewesen waren seinen Karren aus dem Dreck zu ziehen, den er absichtlich dort hineingesteuert hatte, war er mit der Truhe zugange gewesen. Sie hatten für einen Moment, sowohl ihn, als auch ihre Beute aus den Augen gelassen und diesen Augenblick hatte er sich zu Nutze gemacht und die Truhe unauffällig unter dem Stroh versteckt.

„Solche Einfallspinsel“, spottet er selbstgefällig und riss sich seinen unechten Bart vom Kinn, ohne den er wesentlich jünger aussah. Der Trick mit dem hilfebedürftigen alten Kauz, funktionierte doch immer wieder.

 

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Selbstverständlich versuchten die Outlaws dem vermaledeiten Trickbetrüger nachzujagen, der sie um ihre Beute gebracht hatte, aber dieser war schon längst über alle Berge. Frustriert kehrten sie ins Camp zurück.

„Ich sehe schon, ihr hattet heute nicht viel Erfolg“, meinte Tuck, als er sah, wie sich seine Freunde niedergeschlagen nährten.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, wir hatten eigentlich große Beute gemacht, aber dann mussten wir unbedingt diesem Scharlatan helfen, seinen Karren aus dem Dreck zu ziehen. Habe ich nicht gleich gesagt, dass ich dagegen bin?“, beklagte sich Much.

„Nein, eigentlich war das Guy, der sich beschwert hat“, entgegnete Archer mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Und was jetzt? Wollen wir ihm unsere Beute einfach überlassen?“, fragte Kate in die Runde.

Robin rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Hm... so einen großen Fang haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht und ich will nicht, dass dieser Mistkerl einfach so davon kommt. Also schlage ich vor, wir hören uns in den Dörfern der Umgebung um, ob jemand etwas über ihn weiß. Vielleicht wo er herkommt, oder wo er hin will?“

„Das klingt doch nach einem Plan“, pflichtete ihm Little John bei, der empört darüber war, dass dieser alte Kauz ihre Gutmütigkeit ausgenutzt hatte.

„Hätten wir seine Einladung zum Essen angenommen, wüssten wir jetzt wo er wohnt“, meckerte der Rotschopf.

„Wohl kaum. Er wusste von vorneherein, dass wir seine Einladung nicht annehmen würden, wenn er uns erzählt, wie wenig er und seine Frau zum Beißen haben. Es war doch nur Teil seiner Tarnung. Gewiss ist er noch nicht einmal verheiratet. Hätten wir sein Angebot angenommen, dann hätte er sicherlich irgendwelche Ausflüchte gesucht“, widersprach Archer.

„Aber dann wäre uns vielleicht aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt!“, behaarte Robins ehemaliger Diener.

„Was für eine Rolle spielt das jetzt noch? Wir sollten uns lieber daran machen, diesen Mistkerl zu finden!“, sagte Kate bestimmt.

„Können wir vorher wenigstens etwas essen?“, jammerte Much.

Little John verdrehte die Augen, aber da Bruder Tuck bereits eine Suppe vorbereitet hatten, gönnten sie sich erst einmal eine kleine Pause, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die umliegenden Dörfer machten. Egal wo sie hinkamen, überall hörten sie Geschichten über einen fremden Mann mit einem Ochsenkarren, der hier und da jemanden über den Tisch gezogen hatte. Bei dem alten Gerber, hatte er sich zum Beispiel als Handwerksmeister ausgegeben und angeboten, für einen recht günstigen Preis sein Dach zu reparieren. Den Lohn hatte er zwar entgegengenommen, aber durchs Dach regnete es nun mehr denn je.

Er hatte überall Spielschulden hinterlassen, ganz zu Schweigen von Trinkschulden und seinen Karren, sowie die beiden Ochsen hatte er mit Katzengold erstanden. Niemand wusste wo er herkam, aber er schien sich recht häufig im Freudenhaus aufzuhalten. Am späten Abend kehrten sie ins Camp zurück und berieten, was nun zu tun sei. Eines stand fest: Sie mussten diesem Schuft das Handwerk legen.

„Es heißt, dass dieser Mistkerl regelmäßig im Freudenhaus ein und aus gegangen ist. Vielleicht könnten wir dort etwas über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. Zum Beispiel, wo er sich samt seinem Diebesgut im Moment versteckt hält“, schlug Robin vor.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Einfach den Besitzer des Etablissements befragen? So läuft das nicht Robin. Glaub mir, ich kenne diese Leute. In einem Freudenhaus gilt größte Anonymität. Es wäre schädigend für seinen Ruf, wenn er uns irgendwelche Geheimnisse, über seine Kunden anvertrauen würde. Das wird er nicht riskieren. Außerdem weiß jeder hier in der Gegend, dass der große Robin Hood und seine Bande von Outlaws nur in Notwehr töten. Demnach sind Drohungen sinnlos und wir besitzen nicht genügend Gold, um ihn zu bestechen“, gab Archer zu Bedenken.

„Wer sagt denn das wir den Zuhälter befragen werden? Es gibt dort genügend geschwätzige Frauenzimmer, die uns gewiss nach ein paar Bechern Wein sagen werden, was wir wissen wollen“, meinte Robin.

Eine Zeit lang schwieg Archer und ließ sich die Worte seines Bruders offensichtlich durch den Kopf gehen. Dann pflichtete er ihm bei: „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Einen Versuch wäre es wert.“

„Ihr wollt wirklich ein Freudenhaus aufsuchen?“, fragte Much und wurde puterrot.

„Keine Sorge, du kannst hier bleiben. Es wäre ohnehin zu auffällig, wenn wir uns alle dort sehen ließen. Ich schlage vor nur Robin, Guy und ich gehen dort hin“, beschloss Archer.

Bei Robins Namen horchte Kate auf. „Ich komme mit!“, sagte sie sofort.

„In ein Freudenhaus? Kate, dass halte ich für keine gute Idee“, meinte Robin.

„Warum? Weil du dich dann nicht vergnügen kannst?“, entgegnete sie kratzbürstig. Sie warf ihm noch immer seine Turtelei von heute Nachmittag vor. Isabella schmunzelte hämisch, was die Blonde erst Recht zum Kochen brachte.

Robin seufzte schwer. „Vertraust du mir etwa so wenig?“, fragte er.

„Habe ich denn Grund dazu?“, fauchte sie ihn an. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, während sie Robin fixierte. „Ich warne dich, wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass du mit einer dieser Dirnen dort geschlafen hast, dann werde ich...“, Robin war auf sie zugeschritten, hatte ihr Gesicht in seine Hände genommen und erstickte ihre Worte mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Archer pfiff anerkennend, während man von Much nur ein pikiertes Murmeln vernahm. Wütend stieß Kate ihn von sich. „Das musst du dir erst mal wieder verdienen!“, meinte sie zu ihm mit erhoben Zeigefinger. Robin grinste daraufhin nur keck. Er nahm ihre Verärgerung nicht wirklich ernst. Nur wenig später saßen er, Archer und Guy in dem Freudenhaus, was dieser Schwindler angeblich häufiger aufsuchte.

Robin war zuvor noch nie in solch einem Etablissement gewesen, da er nichts von Menschenhandel hielt und es auch nicht nötig hatte für Sex zu bezahlen. Aber viele kamen hier anscheinend auch einfach nur zum Trinken her, denn in der unteren Etage befand sich eine Taverne, wo sich die Huren nach Freiern umsahen, oder einfach nur den Herren an ihren Tischen Gesellschaft leisteten. Robin beobachtete nachdenklich die Menschen, die hierher kamen. Sie sahen größtenteils ganz normal aus. Manche von ihnen waren sogar gewiss Familienväter. Wussten ihre Frauen, wo sie sich mitten in der Nacht herumtrieben?

Plötzlich kam ein Schwarm von aufreizend, gekleideten Damen zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Na wen haben wir denn da?“, fragte eine etwas korpulentere Frau mit hochgestecktem, schwarzen Haar, das bereits von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Sie wirkte etwas ungepflegt, aber hinter ihr gingen noch drei weiter Frauen einher, die eigentlich recht hübsch aussahen. Die eine war blond und zierlich, die andere rotgelockt und eher wild und die dritte hatte dunkles welliges Haar, dass ihr Gesicht umschmeichelte.

„Ihr seid neu hier, nicht wahr?“, fragte das blonde, zierliche Wesen und setzte sich einfach auf Archers Schoß, der mit einem breiten Lächeln einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. „Das sind wir. Wir suchen nach jemanden“, meinte Robin.

„Und wer soll das sein? Wie wäre es mit uns beiden mein Hübscher?“, fragte die etwas ältere, Hure, mit den weißen Strähnen im Haar und umrundete den Tisch. Sie wollte Robin mit ihren klauenartigen Händen durchs Haar streichen, doch dieser hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und meinte nur abweisend. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier.“

„Ach nein? Und weswegen dann?“ Verschnupft, verschränkte die abgewiesene Frau ihre Arme vor der Brust, während das junge Ding, mit dem roten, hüftlangen Haar, leise kicherte. „Wir suchen einen Heer, der meist mit einem Ochsenkarren unterwegs ist. Er soll ein regelmäßiger Kunde bei ihnen sein“, erklärte Robin.

„Über unsere Gäste geben wir keine Auskunft. Wenn ihr nur deswegen hier seid, dann habt ihr den Weg umsonst auf euch genommen. Entschuldigt mich, aber wir haben hier auch ernsthafte Kunden“, meinte, die offensichtlich etwas gekränkte Dirne und ging zum nächsten Tisch hinüber. Doch das rothaarige Freudenmädchen, zog sich einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch heran und setzte sich neben Robin.

„Nimm es ihr nicht übel, aber in ihrem Alter wird das Geschäft immer schwerer. Sie hat kaum noch Freier. Als sie mal jung war, soll sie sogar recht beliebt gewesen sein. Darf ich einen Schluck?“, fragte sie und wies auf Robins halbgeleerten Bierkrug. Dieser nickte stumm.

Plötzlich sah er, wie sich die dunkelhaarige Frau, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, hinter Guys Stuhl stellte und ihre Finger in seinen Hemdkragen wandern lies. Dieser wendete überrascht den Kopf nach hinten um und meinte nur kühl: „Ich habe kein Geld bei mir, um deine Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen.“ Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entgegnete mit sanfter Stimme: „Bei einem so schönen Mann würde ich sogar umsonst die Beine breit machen. Vielleicht findest du ja Gefallen daran und kommst das nächste Mal mit volleren Taschen wieder.“

Mit ihrem dunkelbraunen Haar und den hellblauen Augen, erinnerte sie Robin ein wenig an Marian. Doch ihr Gesicht war schmaler, ihre Lippen etwas voller und außerdem besaß sie nicht dieses bezaubernde Lächeln, welches Marian eigen war. Dennoch eine durchaus attraktive Frau. Das schien sich auch Guy zu denken, denn als sie begann an seinem Nacken zu knabbern, während ihre Hand seine Brust massierte, lies er sie gewähren und schloss sogar für einen kurzen Moment genießerisch die Augen. Bei diesem Anblick verspürte Robin plötzlich eine aufkommende Erregung in seiner Lendengegend. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er vorher noch nie an Guy gesehen. Das Freudenmädchen zog ihre Hand wieder aus dem Hemdkragen des Dunkelhaarigen heraus und lies von seinem Nacken ab. Auffordernd hielt sie ihm die Hand entgegen. Dieser ergriff sie und erhob sich vom Tisch.

„Komm mit. Ich zeige dir mein Zimmer“, flüsterte die dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern.

„Guy, wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier!“, zischte Robin ihm zu, als er mit dieser Hure an ihm vorbeiging.

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin ungebunden und kann sehr wohl das Geschäftliche mit dem Vergnügen verbinden“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht“, stimmt Archer seinem ältesten Bruder zu, während er selber mit der kleinen Blonden anbändelte. „Lass ihm doch den Spaß. Wir haben nicht alle eine Frau im Camp, die uns nachts das Bett wärmt.“

Irgendwie spürte Robin so etwas wie Eifersucht in sich aufkeimen, als er sah wie dieses Weib, mit Guy den unteren Tavernenbereich verließ und nach oben auf eines der Zimmer verschwand. „So, so. Du bist also die Art von Mann, die treu ist“, meinte seine Gesellschafterin mit den fuchsroten Haaren.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Robin vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Dein Freund meinte eben, du hättest eine Frau mit der du dein Lager teilst. Bist du deswegen nicht interessiert?“, fragte sie und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich bin nicht deswegen hier“, wisch Robin der Frage aus. „Und Ihr wollt mir auch nicht verraten, ob ein Herr mit einem Ochsenkarren hier Halt gemacht hat? Er soll angeblich regelmäßig hier vorbeikommen?“, versuchte es der Anführer der Outlaws nun bei ihr. Wahrscheinlich wäre sein Versuch erfolgreicher gewesen, wenn er ein bisschen seinen Charme hätte spielen lassen, aber die Frage ob er treu war, hatte sein schlechtes Gewissen geweckt.

„Und uns die Besucher vergraulen. Nein, sicherlich nicht.“ Sie lachte und nahm noch einen Schluck aus Robins Bierkrug.

In den frühen Morgenstunden kehrten Archer und Robin mit leeren Händen ins Lager zurück. Kate hatte die ganze Zeit wach gelegen, da der Gedanke, dass Robin die Nacht vielleicht mit einer anderen Frau verbringen könnte, sie keinen Schlaf finden lies.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich“, grüßte sie die beiden im Flüsterton, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. „Wo habt ihr Gisborne gelassen?“

„Er kommt später nach“, winkte Archer ab.

„Du meinst wohl er schläft gerade mit einer Hure und verschleudert unser letztes Geld“, meinte Kate voll Abneigung in der Stimme.

„Keineswegs. Er hat eine kostenlose Runde spendiert bekommen“, brachte Archer mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen hervor. „Aber kein Sorge, dein Robin ist dir treu geblieben. Ich bin sein Zeuge“, neckte er und klopfte seinem Bruder auf den Rücken, der daraufhin die Augen verdrehte und Kate ein Lächeln schenkte. Das schien ihren Ärger vom gestrigen Tag ein wenig zu dämpfen, denn sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihm sanft auf die Lippen.

„Also entschuldigt mich ihr Turteltäubchen, aber ich leg mich jetzt schlafen“, verkündete Archer und lies sich auf seiner Pritsche nieder.

Kate und Robin, setzten sich gemeinsam auf Robins Schlafstätte. „Und habt ihr etwas herausfinden können?“, fragte sie ihn neugierig.

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Aber Archer und Guy waren auch keine große Hilfe. Die beiden hatten eher ihr Vergnügen im Kopf, als diesen Betrüger zu schnappen“, beklagte sich Robin. Irgendwie grämte es ihn immer noch, dass Guy mit diesem Freudenmädchen verschwunden war. Auch wenn er sich versuchte einzureden, dass er nur verärgert war, weil Guy ihre Aufgabe nicht ernst genug nahm.

Als dieser am späten Vormittag selbstzufrieden ins Camp zurückkehrte, musterte Robin ihn mit starrem Blick. Er sah entspannter aus, als die Tage zuvor und an seinem Hals befand sich eindeutig ein Knutschfleck. Robin ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich hoffe du hattest deinen Spaß, während wir uns nach diesem Trickbetrüger umgehört haben“, brachte er verbittert hervor und merkte im nächsten Moment selbst, dass er sich beinahe wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau anhörte. Weswegen er noch schnell hinzufügte: „Aber es geht mich ja auch eigentlich nichts an.“

„Ganz genau. Es geht dich nichts an“, meinte Guy schnippisch. „Habt ihr denn etwas herausfinden können?“

Robin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann würde ich mal behaupten, dass ich unsere Aufgabe ernster genommen habe, als ihr beide“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Nun wurden auch die anderen Outlaws hellhörig und hielten in ihrer jeweiligen Beschäftigung inne.

„Der Mann nach dem wir suchen heißt Arthur a Bland. Er ist häufiger Kunde bei Catharine.“

„Dem Frauenzimmer mit dem du die Nacht verbracht hast?“, fragte Archer. Guy nickte.

„Er kommt eigentlich aus Winchester, wurde aber wegen Wilderei angeklagt. Darüber hinaus, soll er sich dort viele Feinde gemacht haben, weswegen er hierher geflüchtet ist. Er hat vor Catharine damit geprahlt, dass er mittlerweile schon einen richtigen Schatz angehäuft hätte und sich in York ein schönes Haus zulegen wolle. Wahrscheinlich ist er bereits auf dem Weg dorthin.“

„Ha! Dann haben wir ihn! Selbst wenn wir es nicht schaffen sollten ihn unterwegs abzufangen. Ich kenne York wie meine Westentasche. Gute Arbeit Bruder“, lobte Archer ihn stolz.

„Aber werdet ihr drei dort nicht immer noch gesucht, weil Robin und Guy dir zur Flucht verholfen haben?“, gab Kate zu Bedenken.

„Werden wir hier nicht auch ständig von irgendjemandem gesucht, der den beiden ans Leben will?“, stellte Archer die Gegenfrage.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht“, pflichtete Little John ihm bei.

„Also brechen wir alle nach York auf?“, hackte Much nach.

„So sieht es aus“, erwiderte Robin.

„Und was ist mit ihr?“, fragte Kate verächtlich und wies auf Isabella.

„Sie wird uns begleiten“, meinte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests lediglich, während er seinen Köcher mit neuen Pfeilen füllte.

„Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten, eine Reise! Wir werden alle so viel Spaß haben“, brachte Isabella mit beißendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme hervor.

„Ich warne dich Isabella, wenn du irgendetwas anstellst um unsere Mission zu gefährden, dann...“

„Dann was?“, fiel sie Guy ins Wort. „Dann bin ich auf mich allein gestellt? Drehst du mir dann den Hals um? Oder verfütterst du mich lieber an die Wölfe? Deine Drohungen verlieren langsam ihre Wirkung und ich bin es Leid zuzusehen, wie du dich versuchst bei Hood einzuschmeicheln. Macht es dir eigentlich Spaß nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen? Vielleicht hat sein Diener ja Recht. Vielleicht hegst du wirklich irgendwelche unnatürlichen Gefühle für seinen Master. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie du dich als Kind ständig selbst erniedrigt hast, indem du ihn angebettelt hast mit ihm spielen zu dürfen. Hat er dein Flehen endlich erhört?... Argh!“

Guy hatte ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben. „Hüte deine falsche Zunge“, knurrte er sie an.

„Hey, was soll das? Hat dir unsere Mutter nicht beigebracht, das man keine Frauen schlägt?“, ging Archer dazwischen und musterte seinen Bruder anklagend.

„Nun ja, sie hat es schon irgendwie provoziert“, meinte Robin.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung“, ermahnte ihn Archer, der nicht verstehen konnte, wie Robin in solch einem Moment für Guy Partei ergreifen konnte.

„Merkt ihr nicht das es genau das ist, was sie will? Sie versucht uns gegeneinander aufzuhetzen“, brummte Little John.

Much kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf: „Sie versucht uns gegeneinander aufzuhetzen? Aber woher hätte sie denn wissen sollen das Gisborne...“

„Genug jetzt!“, unterbrach ihn Kate. „Wir haben für so etwas keine Zeit. Wir wollen uns schließlich unsere Beute zurückholen und diesem Arthur a Bland eine Lektion erteilen.“

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen“, meinte Bruder Tuck und gemeinsam schritten sie voran. Die anderen warfen sich gegenseitig erst noch abschätzende Blicke zu, doch dann folgten sie den beiden.

Auf dem Weg kamen Robin unentwegt Isabellas Worte in den Sinn. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Guy tatsächlich immer wieder darum gebettelt hatte mit ihm und den anderen Kindern spielen zu dürfen. Guy war als Kind nicht gerade selbstbewusst gewesen. Er hatte auch damals schon dieses ernste Gesicht gezogen und sein Blick war meist gesenkt gewesen. Dazu kam noch seine halb französische Herkunft, was ihn zum idealen Opfer machte. Kinder konnten manchmal sehr grausam sein. Robin erinnerte sich auch daran, wie er Guy einst versprochen hatte mit ihm zu spielen, wenn er vorher als Mutprobe einen Regenwurm aß. Doch anstatt sein Versprechen zu halten, war er hinterher nur überall herumgelaufen und hatte seinen Freunden erzählt, das Gisborne Regenwürmer essen würde. Danach hatte er Robin nie wieder gebeten mit ihm spielen zu dürfen. Hatten Isabella und Much vielleicht Recht? Hegte Guy in Wahrheit doch ein Interesse an ihm und das schon von Kindesbeinen an?

Sie schlugen ihr Nachlager in der Nähe von Doncaster auf, irgendwo in den Wäldern. Robin und Kate behaupteten sie wollten Feuerholz suchen gehen, doch sobald sie sich von den anderen Outlaws weit genug entfernt hatten, tauschten sie stürmische Küsse aus und wenig später lag Kate unter ihm, auf dem mit Moos bewachsenen Waldboden. Robin griff ihr unter den Rock und spreizte ihre Beine, die sie nur zu bereitwillig für ihn öffnete. Ihr Atmen ging schnell, ihre Brust bebte. Sie war zweifellos eine wunderschöne Frau, aber dennoch konnte ihr erregtes Stöhnen und ihre weibliche Rundungen, Robins Verlangen nach Guy nicht bändigen. Er wollte nicht Kate unter sich spüren, sondern ihn. Dabei gab sie sich so viel Mühe ihm zu gefallen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt, ihre Liebe. Aber sie war nicht die erste, die gehofft hatte Robin auf diese Weise an sich binden zu können. Sie war nicht Marian. Er hatte nie für Kate so empfunden, wie für sie. Zwar hatte er Kate gesagt das er sie lieben würde, aber eigentlich nur, weil er wusste, dass sie es hören wollte. Es war ja nicht gleich eine glatte Lüge gewesen. In gewisser Weise liebte er sie schon, nur nicht mit Leidenschaft, nicht mit diesem inbrünstigen Feuer, sondern eher wie er auch Much und all seine Freunde liebte. Doch sie hatte ihm Trost gespendet nach Marians Tod und er hatte gehofft, dass wenn er erst einmal über seine Frau hinweg war, vielleicht Kates Gefühle im selben Ausmaß erwidern könnte. Er hatte sich geirrt. Aber jetzt war es zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen, oder? In seinem Kopf erklangen wieder die Worte der rothaarigen Dirne: //So, so. Du bist also die Art von Mann, die treu ist.// Könnte er das? Kate ein Leben lang treu sein? Denn das erwartete sie offensichtlich von ihm. Wäre es Marian gewesen, dann hätte er ohne zu zögern mit „ja“, geantwortet. Aber die Vorstellung ein Leben lang alleine an seine blonde Weggefährtin gebunden zu sein, schreckt ihn irgendwie ab. Als sie sich wieder anzogen, brachte es Robin jedoch nicht übers Herz etwas zu sagen. Kate sah so glücklich aus, als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Wir sollten langsam zu den anderen zurückgehen, sonst sorgen sie sich noch um uns. Und am besten sammeln wir auf dem Weg ein wenig Holz ein. Nur um den Schein zu wahren“, meinte sie mit einem kecken Grinsen.

Sie kehrte gemeinsam zu den andere zurück, die natürlich ahnten, weshalb sie wirklich fort gewesen waren, aber niemand machte eine anzügliche Bemerkung. Als am nächste Morgen die Sonne aufging zogen sie in aller Frühe weiter und erreichten gegen Abend York. Sie suchten jedes Gasthaus nach diesem Scharlatan ab. Fragten ob jemand einen alten Mann mit Bart und einem Ochsenkarren gesehen hätte, oder jemanden kannten der Arthur a Bland hieß, aber niemand konnte ihnen weiterhelfen. Archer hatte es jedoch geschafft einem reichen Kaufmann die Geldbörse abzuknöpfen und bezahlte ihre Unterkunft in einem Gasthaus. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun unten in der Schenke und unterhielten sich, wobei Isabella etwas abseits saß und stur aus dem Fenster starrte. Sie gehörte nicht wirklich dazu. Sie war im Endeffekt nichts anderes als eine Gefangene unter ständiger Bewachung. Sobald sie auch nur Anstalten machte irgendwo hinzugehen, folgte ihr einer der Outlaws, wie ein Schatten. „Warum so betrübt Schwesterchen? Trink doch einen mit uns“, forderte Archer sie auf. „Ich gebe dir einen aus.“

„Von deinem ergaunerten Geld?“, spottete Isabella. „Und nenn mich nicht so? Du bist nicht mein Bruder!“

„Ach nein?“, fragte er sichtlich amüsiert. „Und was bin ich dann?“

„Ein bedauerlicher Unfall meiner Mutter“, giftete sie ihn an.

„Argh, du hast mein Herz getroffen“, sagte Archer theatralisch, wobei er sich mit der Hand an die Brust packt.

Isabella schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Ach, sei doch nicht immer so ernst. Lach doch mal“, meinte er in versöhnlichem Tonfall.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst. Das Lachen liegt den Gisbornes nicht im Blut“, meinte Much. „Sieh dir doch nur mal ihren Bruder an.“

Guy sah eigentlich wie immer aus. Als hätte er gerade in eine saure Zitrone gebissen. Glücklicher Weise hatte er jedoch von ihrer Unterhaltung anscheinend nichts mitbekommen, denn andernfalls hätte er Much sicherlich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.

„Hey, er ist auch mein Bruder und zur Hälfte macht mich das ebenfalls zu einem Gisborne“, behauptete Archer mit gespielter Empörung.

„Du? Ein Gisborne? Ihr teilt vielleicht dieselbe Mutter, aber dass ist auch schon alles. Nein, du bist eindeutig ein Locksley und das ist auch gut so“, stellte Little John klar. „Noch mehr von der Sorte brauchen wir nämlich bestimmt nicht.“

Auf einmal kam die Gastwirten zum siebten Mal an diesem Abend an ihren Tisch. Sie war ein junges Mädchen, von vielleicht siebzehn Jahre, mit aschblondem Haar und Sommersprossen auf dem Gesicht. „Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?“, fragte sie, wobei sich ihre Frage eigentlich nur an Robin richtete. Sie hatte offensichtlich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln wollte Robin schon zu einer Antwort ansetzten, aber Kate kam ihm zuvor.

„Nein, er will nichts. Er hat noch einen vollen Krug da stehen, sehen Sie das nicht?“

Die Wangen des jungen Mädchens röteten sich vor Verlegenheit darüber, dass man sie offensichtlich durchschaut hatte und mit einem pikierten „Verzeihung für die Störung“, flüchtete sie sich hinter den Tresen.

„War das wirklich nötig?“, stöhnte Robin.

„Ja war es. Wenn du ihr nicht eben gesagt hättest, was für eine charmante Bedienung sie doch sei, hätte sich das junge Ding überhaupt nicht erst irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht“, warf Kate ihm vor. Genau das hatte Robin mit seinem Verhalten bezwecken wollen, denn nun meinte er seinerseits: „Ich glaube wir müssen mal miteinander reden Kate.“ Zugegeben, es war ein feiger Zug gewesen, seiner Geliebten den Schwarzen Peter zuzuspielen.

„Gut, dann rede“, meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht hier“, sagte Robin nur, stand auf und gab mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass er hoch auf ihr Zimmer wollte. Das schien sie nun doch ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn sie musterte ihn zuerst verwirrt, bevor sie sich vom Tisch erhob und ihm folgte.

„Da scheint es wohl Ärger im Paradies zu geben“, höhnte Isabella.

„Du genießt das, habe ich Recht?“, fragte Much mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Aber natürlich. Und wieso auch nicht? Ich glaube jetzt hätte ich doch Lust auf einen Schluck Bier, zur Feier des Tages“, brachte sie provozierend hervor und nahm sich mit einem böswilligen Grinsen Archers Krug.

„Also DAS, ist ein Gisborne!“, meinte Little John mit einer Kopfbewegung in Isabellas Richtung, als würde es sich bei den Gisbornes um eine ganz eigene Spezies handeln, mit denen Archer gewiss nichts gemeinsam hatte.

Guy, der das Gespräch von vorhin nicht mitbekommen hatte, zog nur verwundert beide Augenbrauen empor.

 

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

„Also, worüber willst du reden?“, fragte Kate, als sich die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen schloss. In dem kleinen Raum standen zwei Betten und in deren Mitte ein kleiner Tisch, genau vorm Fenster, durch welches man eine gute Aussicht auf York hatte.

„Du weißt worüber ich reden will“, meinte Robin, ging auf das Bett zu, welches sich an der linken Zimmerwand befand und setzte sich auf die Kante, während die Blonde wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen blieb. Sie hatte ihre Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und sah Robin herausfordernd an.

„Wenn es darum geht, dass ich eben vielleicht ein wenig unhöflich zu dem Mädchen war, dann gebe ich dir Recht. Ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert und werde mich nachher bei ihr entschuldigen. Schließlich ist es nicht ihre Schuld das du mit jedem weiblichen Geschöpf flirten musst, das dir über den Weg läuft!“

„Siehst du! Genau das ist der Grund, warum das mit uns beiden keine Zukunft hat. Ich bin nicht die Art von Mann, die du dir wünschst“, entgegnete Robin zwar ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre ganze Statur wurde plötzlich stocksteif. Sie ließ die Arme zu beiden Seiten sinken. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Kate. Es ist vorbei. Das mit uns beiden meine ich.“

Für einen Moment setzte Kates Herzschlag aus. Sie sah Robin fassungslos an, doch dann verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und sie meinte felsenfest überzeugt: „Das meinst du nicht ernst. Du bist einfach nur sauer und willst mir drohen.“

„Ich bin nicht sauer, aber meine Entscheidung steht fest und ich werde mich auch nicht mehr umstimmen lassen“, brachte Robin beinahe monoton hervor.

Kates Körper erfüllte auf einmal so ein bedrückendes, flaues Gefühl. In ihrem Kopf versuchte sie das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Es war vorbei? Einfach so? Nach allem was sie für Robin getan hatte? Nachdem sie ihr gesamtes früheres Leben für ihn aufgegeben hatte? Und weswegen? Nur weil sie unfreundlich zu einer Wirtin war?

„Wegen eben? Ein winziger Fehler und du willst mich wegwerfen, als wäre ich Unrat?“

„Nein Kate, nicht nur wegen eben. Du bist doch ständig eifersüchtig, wenn ich mit irgendwelchen Frauen rede“, meinte Robin kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du mit anderen Frauen redest! Ich habe etwas dagegen, wenn du versuchst sie zu bezirzen und mich alleine deswegen von dir zu stoßen, ist grausam Robin!“ Ihre Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen, ihre Augen wurden glasig und ihr Körper bebte leicht.

„Aber das ist nun mal meine Art. So bin ich eben. Deswegen meinte ich ja, dass ich nicht die Art von Mann bin, die du dir wünschst und ich möchte keine Frau haben, die mir ständig Vorwürfe macht!“

„Und das entscheidest du ganz alleine? Was ist mit mir? Habe ich denn gar kein Mitspracherecht? Ich kann mich ändern. Ich werde mich bemühen nicht mehr so eifersüchtig zu sein“, brachte sie nun beinahe flehend hervor. Ihre Lippen begannen leicht zu zittern und über ihre Wangen liefen erste Tränen.

„Nein Kate, ich will nicht das du dich für mich änderst. Du bist wunderbar, so wie du bist, aber...“, er geriet ins Stocken und starrte auf seine Hände. So schwer hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Bei den Frauen, mit denen er bisher etwas hatte, war er einfach immer in den frühen Morgenstunden verschwunden, bevor sie überhaupt wach wurden. Aber das hier war Kate und nicht irgendjemand.

„Aber was?“ Die Verbitterung war aus ihrer Stimme deutlich herauszuhören.

„Aber ich liebe dich einfach nicht so, wie du es verdienst.“

„Also war es das? War das alles? Dafür habe ich alles geopfert? Jegliche Hoffnung auf eine Familie?“

„Du kannst immer noch eine Familie haben“, versuchte Robin sie zu beschwichtigen und hob den Kopf. „Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau Kate. Es gibt gewiss viele Männer, die sich freuen würden dich zu ehelichen.“ Leider waren das genau die falschen Worte gewesen.

„NUR NICHT DU, WIE?“, fuhr sie ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme an. „Du als Mann hast leicht reden. Bei euch sagt niemand etwas, wenn ihr vor der Ehe schon bei anderen Frauen gelegen habt! Aber mich wird man der Unzucht bezichtigen! Ich besitze weder meine Jungfräulichkeit, noch eine Mitgift, oder auch nur ein Heim. All das habe ich um deinetwillen aufgegeben!“

Robin stand vom Bett auf und wollte ihr tröstend die Tränen von den Wangen wischen, aber sie schlug seine Hand unwirsch beiseite. „FASS MICH NICHT AN!“

„Kate, ich...“

„GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN!“, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. Sie bebte am ganzen Körper. Ob vor Wut, oder Trauer, dass wusste sie selber nicht so genau. Sie fühlte sie verraten und betrogen. Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren mit Tränen gefüllten Augen.

„Na gut, wie du willst“, sagte Robin nur und verlies das Zimmer. Nein, das wollte sie nicht! Sie wollte nicht, das er ging, sondern dass er seinen Fehler einsah und sie um Vergebung bat, doch sie hörte wie sich seine Schritte immer weiter entfernten.

„MISTKERL! LÜGNER!“, fluchte sie und schritt auf die Tür zu, um ihm nachzueilen. Dann besann sie sich aber eines Besseren. Was würde es nützen? Er hatte sich offensichtlich bereits entschieden, ganz gleich was sie sagte. Mit einem Schluchzen lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und sank an dem glatten Holz hinab. Dort saß sie nun, wie ein Häufchen Elend, während Robin wahrscheinlich schon nach der nächsten Eroberung Ausschau hielt. Sie war so dumm gewesen, auf ihn hereinzufallen! Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich so tief in ihre Handflächen, dass sie rote Halbmonde hinterließen und ihre Wangen waren von Tränen benetzt. „Ich bin so dumm gewesen!“, schallt sie sich selber und schlug ihren Hinterkopf zwei Mal gegen die Eichentür, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub und einfach nur weinte. Sie hatte nichts mehr! Ihr ganzes Leben war ein einziger Scherbenhaufen!

Robin setzte sich indessen wieder zu den anderen an den Tisch. Seine Mine war ernst, als er nach dem Bierkrug griff, den er eben zurückgelassen hatte. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests nahm einen Schluck. Das Gebräu schmeckte schal.

„Wo hast du Kate gelassen?“, fragte Much. „Hattet ihr einen Streit?“

Frustriert, stellte Robin den Bierkrug wieder ab. Taktgefühl war noch nie die Stärke seines Freundes gewesen. „Ich würde das jetzt gerne nicht in der Öffentlichkeit besprechen.“

„Also ja“, stellte der Rotschopf fest. „Keine Sorge, sie liebt dich. Was auch immer vorgefallen ist, dass wird schon wieder.“

Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Wir haben uns getrennt“, meinte er nur.

„IHR HABT WAS?“, entfuhr es seinem ehemaligen Diener. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Robin wahrscheinlich gelacht. Es sah auch recht ulkig aus, wie ihn Much mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund anstierte.

„Soll das heißen, du hast dich von ihr getrennt, oder sie sich von dir? Ich meine, ihr habt ja wohl kaum in ein und demselben Moment gesagt, das ihr Eure kleine Liaison beenden wollt“, meinte Archer.

Robin stöhnte. „Ich denke, das geht niemanden etwas an.“

„Hm, da du relativ gelassen aussiehst gehe ich Mal davon aus, das du den Schlussstrich gezogen hast“, stellte Archer fachmännisch fest.

„IST DAS WAHR?“, fragte Much schockiert.

„Der Abend wird immer besser“, säuselte Isabella und grinste selig.

„Du scheinst das wirklich zu genießen“, stellte Archer mit einem kritischen Blick fest.

„Aber natürlich. Er hatte mit mir zusammen immerhin schon eine gemeinsame Zukunft geplant und mich dann für dieses unerträgliche Biest verlassen“, meinte Isabella nonchalant, als würde sie über das Wetter reden. Mit diesem Geständnis gab sie sich nicht wirklich eine Blöße, denn immerhin wusste von den hier Anwesenden jeder davon, außer Archer. Der es sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, den fürsorglichen Bruder zu spielen. Aber vielleicht könnte sie sich dies zu Nutze machen.

„Wirklich?“, verwundert sah Archer zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem Bruder hin und her. Die beiden waren zwar nicht miteinander verwandt, aber dafür mit ihm. Irgendwie war das schon eine merkwürdige Kombination. Plötzlich verfinsterten sich Archers Gesichtszüge.

„Du hast Isabella einfach so sitzen lassen?“, kritisierte er Robin auf einmal scharf. Dieser sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja, natürlich habe ich das. Sie ist geisteskrank“, rechtfertigte sich der geübte Bogenschütze.

„Sie ist meine Schwester!“, ereiferte sich Archer.

Guy lachte freudlos. „Ja ganz Recht. Pass besser auf, dass sie dir nicht ebenfalls ein Schwert in den Rücken rammt, denn so verfährt sie mit Brüdern.“

„Stört dich das gar nicht, dass Robin die Ehre unserer Schwester besudelt hat?“

„Welche Ehre?“, entgegnete Guy mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Du bist wirklich der Letzte von dem ich mir so etwas anhören muss. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du hier in York im Kerker gesessen, weil du mit einer verheirateten Frau geschlafen hast. Also komm mir nicht mit irgendwelchen Moralpredigten“, meinte Robin abwehrend.

„Kein Wunder das Isabella dich so sehr hasst. Wusstet ihr davon?“, fragte Archer in die Runde. Schulterzucken und leichtes Kopfnicken waren die einzigen Antworten, die er darauf erhielt. Lediglich Little John meinte: „Es war die vernünftigste Entscheidung, die Robin je getroffen hat. Kate ist ein anständiges Mädchen, was man von Isabella nicht behaupten kann. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie du Kate so etwas antun kannst! Was hat sie denn verbrochen, um solch eine Behandlung zu verdienen?“ Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er ihren Anführer kritisch.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne“, pflichtete Much ihm bei.

„Ist dir bewusst, in welche missliche Lage du sie damit bringst?“, fragte Bruder Tuck anklagend.

„Ach, wenn es um Kate geht, werdet ihr alle zu Heiligen, aber wenn meine Schwester die Leidtragende ist, dann kümmert das niemanden. Ich glaube ich brauche jetzt etwas Stärkeres zu trinken“, meinte Archer, schob den Bierkrug von sich Weg und schritt auf den Tresen zu.

Guy sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Und ich brauche jetzt frische Luft“, meinte Robin und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz. Er konnte Little Johns, Bruder Tucks und Muchs verurteilende Blicke nicht länger ertragen. Doch sein ehemaliger Diener, lies ihn nicht so leicht davon kommen.

„Ich auch!“, behauptete er und folgte Robin nach draußen.

„Ich sehe nach Kate“, brummte Little John, woraufhin auch er sich vom Tisch erhob. Zurück blieben nur noch die beiden Gisbornes und Bruder Tuck. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, bis der Geistliche des Schweigens überdrüssig wurde und meinte, dass er sich Schlafen legen würde. Daraufhin verschwand auch er.

„Wir sollten häufiger so eine hübsche, kleine Reise unternehmen. Meinst du nicht auch?“, fragte Isabella sichtlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Guy fixierte sie nur kühl, würdigte diese Frage jedoch keiner Antwort.

Indessen standen Much und Robin draußen an der frischen Nachtluft, etwas abseits der Taverne. „Wie kannst du ihr das nur antun?“, fuhr Much ihn an. „Ist sie auf einmal nicht mehr gut genug für dich?“

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich liebe sie nur einfach nicht, wie sie es verdient hätte. So gebe ich ihr wenigstens die Chance jemanden zu finden, der ihre Gefühle angemessen erwidert.“

Muchs Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten. Drohend fuchtelte er mit seinem Zeigefinger vor Robins Gesicht herum. „Weißt du was? Jahrelang habe ich mitangesehen, wie du den Frauen das Herz brichst und nie etwas gesagt. Aber das hier geht zu weit. Das ist nicht irgendeine Frau. Es ist Kate! Deinetwegen habe ich auf sie verzichtet!“

„Verzichtet? Sie hat dich doch überhaupt nicht gewollt Much!“

„Und wenn schon. Irgendwann hätte sie meine Gefühle vielleicht erwidert, wenn du dich nicht dazwischen gedrängt hättest.“

„Dazwischen gedrängt? Sie hat sich mir regelrecht an den Hals geworfen.“

„Aber ich hatte sie zuerst gesehen. Ich hatte zuerst mein Interesse an ihr Kund getan. Du wusstest wie ich für sie fühle und dennoch hast du sie mir weggenommen“, warf Much ihm wutentbrannt vor. „Und jetzt weint sie sicherlich!“

„Du hast Recht. Es war vielleicht nicht richtig von mir eine Beziehung mit ihr anzufangen, da ich wusste wie du für sie empfindest. Aber du bist auch kein Unschuldslamm Much!“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, verlangte dieser zu erfahren, reckte dabei den Kopf in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was ist denn mit Eve? Sie hat deinetwegen ihre Stelle am Hof aufgegeben und für dich ihr Leben riskiert. Hast du ihr nicht versprochen nach ihr zu suchen, sobald wieder Gerechtigkeit herrscht?“

„Das..., das ist etwas vollkommen Anderes. Wir waren nie wirklich zusammen. Ich meine, wir haben uns lediglich geküsst“, versuchte Much sich zu verteidigen. „Außerdem reden wir hier nicht über mich, sondern über dich!“

„Versuch dir das ruhig einzureden. Aber ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie irgendwo sehnsüchtig auf dich wartet, während du sie schon vollkommen vergessen hast und Kate hinterher lechzt. Also wag nicht mir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen!“

„Weißt du was ich mir gut vorstellen kann? Das du irgendwann ganz alleine sein wirst, weil du es dir mit allen Menschen denen du etwas bedeutest verscherzt hast!“, mit diesen Worten drehte Much ihm den Rücken zu und marschierte großspurig davon. Robin rollte daraufhin lediglich mit den Augen, holte tief Luft und blies sie wieder aus. Much konnte manchmal so eine Nervensäge sein. Er führte sich beinahe so auf, als hätte Robin mit ihm Schluss gemacht, anstatt mit Kate. Als er später ins Gasthaus zurückkehrte, kam Little John gerade wieder die Treppe herunter und musterte Robin kritisch, sagte aber kein Wort. Er schritt einfach an ihm vorbei und setzte sich zu Archer und Much an die Bar. Am Tisch saßen nun nur noch die beiden Gisbornes, wobei sie sich gegenseitig gekonnt ignorierten. Robin ging auf sie zu und ließ sich neben Guy nieder. Dieser blickte ausdruckslos zu ihm auf.

„Willst du mir auch noch irgendetwas vorwerfen?“, zischte Robin ihn an. Irritiert wölbten sich Guys Augenbrauen. Es sah so aus, als hätte er nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon Robin da sprach. Hatte er denn von all dem Ärger nichts mitbekommen? Guy war wirklich nicht die hellste Kerze auf dem Kuchen, aber das störte Robin nicht.

„Ach vergiss es“, meinte er nur und stieß Guys Bein unterm Tisch, mit seinem Knie an. „Du bist schon in Ordnung.“ Nun sah der Gisbornespross noch viel verwirrter drein. Isabella grinste Robin indessen schadenfroh an. Sie genoss ganz offensichtlich den Zwist, der zwischen den Outlaws herrschte. Sie sollte sich lieber nicht zu früh freuen. Morgen war der Streit sicherlich schon vergessen. Zumindest glaubte Robin das, doch er sollte sich irren. Kate weigerte sich am nächsten Morgen ihr Zimmer zu verlassen, dass sie sich notgedrungen mit Isabella teilte. Sie hatte eigentlich mit irgendeiner fiesen Bemerkung, der anderen Frau gerechnete, aber ihr kühles, herablassendes Lächeln, war eigentlich noch viel schlimmer. Als Little John an ihre Tür klopfte um sie zu holen, behauptete Kate, dass sie sich wohl eine Erkältung eingefangen hätte und lieber im Bett bliebe. In Wahrheit wollte sie Robin einfach noch nicht gegenüber treten. Little John ahnte natürlich, dass Kate nicht wirklich krank war, aber er war so taktvoll nichts zu sagen. Er hatte gestern Abend versucht sie zu trösten, als er sie vollkommen aufgelöst, in ihrem Zimmer vorgefunden hatte. Einigermaßen war ihm dies sogar gelungen. Zumindest waren ihre Tränen versiegt, auch wenn sie sich innerlich hohl fühlte. Das würde sie Robin niemals vergeben!

Indessen saßen die Outlaws unten in der Taverne an einem der Tische und beratschlagten, wie sie weiter verfahren sollten. Zu dieser frühen Stunde, war außer ihnen noch niemand unten in der Schenke. Sie saßen wieder an derselben langgezogenen Tafel vom vorigen Abend. Bei Tageslicht sah das Etablissement etwas schäbig aus, aber über die Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk konnte man sich nicht beklagen, auch wenn sich die Männer jeweils zu dritt ein Zimmer teilen mussten. Schließlich war es nicht sicher, wie lange sie hier bleiben würden und daher war es von Vorteil mit Archers ergaunertem Geld sparsam umzugehen. Die Stimmung an diesem Morgen war gedrückt. Much, Little John und Bruder Tuck warfen Robin immer wieder tadelnde Blicke zu, während sich Archer demonstrativ neben seine Schwester gesetzt hatte. Diese wiederum begrüßte die Entwicklung der Dinge. Ihr Halbbruder erinnerte sie zwar an den Fehltritt ihrer Mutter und er nahm seine neue Rolle als Bruder anscheinend ein wenig zu ernst, aber immerhin hatte sie nun einen Menschen, der auf ihrer Seite stand. Das könnte sie vielleicht irgendwann zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Guy war der einzige, der Robin keine Vorwürfe machte. Was interessierte ihn diese Kate, oder Isabellas gekränkter Stolz? Er verstand nicht, warum die anderen solch ein Aufheben darum machten.

„Du Little John, gehst am besten die Ouse entlang und fragst die Händler, ob sie irgendetwas von diesem Arthur a Bland gehört, oder gesehen haben. Much, du hörst dich auf dem Markt um. Bruder Tuck kann dich begleiten. Guy übernimmt die Handwerker, ich schaue noch einmal in den Schenken nach und du Archer...“

„Wieso entscheidest du eigentlich alleine darüber?“, fiel sein Bruder Robin ins Wort. „Haben wir gar kein Mitspracherecht? Ich denke, das Ganze ist vergeudete Zeit! Während wir hier nach diesem Mistkerl suchen, hätten wir ebenso gut im Sherwood Forest bleiben und einen Steuertransporter überfallen können. Geht es dir eigentlich wirklich noch um das Geld für die Armen, oder nicht viel mehr um deinen Ruf, als der unbesiegbare Robin Hood? Hast du Angst es könnte sich herumsprechen, dass dieser Gauner dich über den Tisch gezogen hat?“, fragte Archer provokant.

„Mir geht es nicht nur darum die Truhe, die dieser Arthur gestohlen hat zurückzuholen, sondern diesem Schuft das Handwerk zu legen. Schließlich hat er nicht nur uns getäuscht. Aber ich zwinge niemanden dazu mir zu helfen. Wenn ihr Archers Meinung seid und das Ganze für Zeitverschwendung haltet, könnt ihr ruhig in den Sherwood zurückkehren. Ich bleibe in jedem Falle hier und schnappe mir diesen Kerl! Selbst wenn ich jeden Stein auf der Suche nach ihm umdrehen muss!“, ereiferte sich Robin. Wenn sie seiner überdrüssig waren, sollten sie doch ruhig verschwinden. Er kam auch alleine zurecht.

„Genau das meinte ich gestern Abend! Ständig stößt du die Menschen, denen du etwas bedeutest von dir! Habe ich dir irgendeinen Grund gegeben, um an meiner Loyalität zu zweifeln? Ich mag zwar dein Verhalten gegenüber Kate nicht gutheißen, aber du bist immer noch mein bester Freund“, meinte Much, wobei er mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug.

„Ich bleibe auch hier. Ich bin einmal fort gegangen, als du diesen Gisborne bei uns angeschleppt hast und sofort bist du in die Schlinge geraten! Ich werde denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen, selbst wenn du manchmal unausstehlich sein kannst“, schloss Little John sich dem Rothaarigen an.

„Ich mag zwar nicht gutheißen, was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist, aber wer ohne Sünde ist werfe den ersten Stein“, zitierte Bruder Tuck aus der Bibel. „Ich stehe dir weiterhin zur Seite.“

„Ich bleibe ebenfalls hier, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich niemanden interessiert. Aber das Essen ist besser, als im Wald und immerhin habe ich hier ein ordentliches Bett. Ach ja und um mich dem Kanon anzuschließen, ich bin ebenfalls sehr enttäuscht von dir“, brachte Isabella plötzlich neckend hervor. Sie schien das Ganze äußerst amüsant zu finden.

„Wenn du bleibst, dann bleibe ich auch“, verkündete Archer. Daraufhin sahen alle abwartend zu Guy hinüber, der als einziger noch nichts gesagt hatte. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte schroff: „Was schaut ihr mich so an? Ich hatte nie vorgehabt mich eurer kleinen Meuterei anzuschließen.“

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt“, sagte Robin und warf Guy einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen uns jetzt auf die Suche nach diesem Betrüger. Um die Mittagsstunde treffen wir uns hier in der Taverne und tauschen uns darüber aus, was wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten.“

„Und was ist jetzt mit mir und Isabella?“, fragte Archer.

„Was soll mit euch sein? Eben hast du mir noch vorgeworfen, dass ich über eure Köpfe hinweg entscheiden würde. Es liegt an euch, ob oder wo ihr nach ihm suchen wollt.“

„Wenn das so ist“, brachte Archer kühl hervor und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Komm Isabella.“

„Was bin ich? Ein Hund?“, nörgelte diese, stand aber dennoch auf und folgte Archer hinaus. Er war ein Ärgernis, aber immerhin nicht so eine Plage, wie die übrigen Outlaws.

Auch die anderen machten sich auf den Weg, während Kate im Bett lag und ihre angebliche Krankheit auskurierte. Wobei sie sich tatsächlich nicht wohl fühlte. Ihr war übel und sie hatte so ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend, als hätte sie etwas Falsches gegessen, was aber lediglich von ihrer Trauer herrührte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, sich auf ihrem Zimmer zu verkriechen, denn hier hatte sie keinerlei Ablenkung und musste ständig an Robin denken. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie Isabellas Groll auf ihn nachvollziehen. Sie überlegte bereits, ob sie nicht einfach von hier verschwinden und woanders ihr Glück versuchen sollte. Aber es war nicht leicht sich als Frau durchzuschlagen, besonders nicht wenn man als vogelfrei galt. Außerdem behagte ihr die Vorstellung alleine zu sein, ganz und gar nicht. Anderseits quälte sie allerdings auch der Gedanke, Robin Tag für Tag gegenübertreten zu müssen. Wenn sie bliebe, würde sie ihn wohl oder übel irgendwann mit einer anderen Frau zusammen sehen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie das verkraften könnte. Wie hielt Isabella das nur aus? Wahrscheinlich rührte da ihre zynische Art her. Sie war nicht immer so gewesen. Kate hatte Isabella zwar noch nie wirklich leiden können, aber sie konnte sich erinnern, dass die Frau bei ihrer ersten Begegnung keineswegs verbittert, oder gar grausam gewirkt hatte. Zumindest hatte sie versucht das Feuer zu löschen, nachdem Prinz John die Dorfkirche samt einer Hochzeitsgesellschaft in Brand stecken lies. Dennoch hatte Kate in ihr nur die Schwester von Sir Guy of Gisborne gesehen, dem Mann, der ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen hatte. Hinzu kam noch brodelnde Eifersucht, weil Robin Isabella mehr Interesse entgegengebracht hatte, als ihr selbst. Eigentlich verwunderte sie das nicht sehr, denn immerhin war sie nur ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen, während Isabella genauso wie Robin adligen Geblüts war. Alleine deswegen passten sie schon viel besser zusammen. Dazu kam noch Isabellas unleugbare Schönheit. Ihre blasse Haut, das samtigbraune, wallende Haar und die kristallblauen Augen, waren Grund genug sie zu beneiden und gleichzeitig dafür zu hassen. Was hätte Kate nicht darum gegeben, um so auszusehen wie sie. Und dennoch hatte auch Isabella den berühmtberüchtigten Frauenheld Robin Hood nicht halten können. Kate merkte wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass es bei ihr anders verlaufen würde? Die Stunden verstrichen und gegen Mittag, fanden sich die anderen Outlaws wieder unten in der Taverne ein.

„Wir haben ihn!“, verkündete Much stolz.

„Ihr habt ihn? Wo?“, fragte Archer, wobei er ungläubig eine Augenbraue anhob.

„Na ja, wir haben ihn noch nicht geschnappt, aber wir wissen jetzt wo er sich aufhält“, erklärte der Rotschopf.

„Du meinst wohl wir glauben zu wissen, wo er sich aufhält“, verbesserte Bruder Tuck ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Gut zugegeben, wir sind uns nicht vollkommen sicher, aber was wir gehört haben klang ganz nach ihm. Einer der Markthändler, so ein riesiger Mann mit Schnauzbart, ich glaube er war sogar noch größer als John, hat Tuck und mir irgendwelche Gewürze verkaufen wollen…“

„Komm zur Sache Much“, unterbrach Robin ihn, bevor sein ehemaliger Diener, ihm noch die ganze Lebensgeschichte dieses Händlers erzählte.

„Das wollte ich ja gerade, wenn du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest dann…“, Little John stieß dem Rotschopf mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Du sollst zur Sache kommen“, brummte er.

„Ja doch! Also, dieser Händler hat erzählt, dass gestern ein Mann mit einem Ochsenkarren an seinem Stand vorbeigekommen ist. Er trug zwar keinen Bart, aber den könnte er sich gegebenenfalls geschoren haben. Man erzählt sich, dass er im Moment beim Sheriff of York zu Gast sei. Angeblich ist er ein ehemaliger Kreuzritter, der im Kampf verwundet wurde. Er soll vom König für seine Verdienste reichlich entlohnt und nach England zurückgeschickt worden sein. Aber das glaube ich nicht! Wieso sollte der König ihn mit einem Vermögen ausstatten, während er dich mit leeren Händen heimschickt? Schließlich verdankt der König dir sein Leben und er hat immer gesagt, dass du ihm einer der Liebsten bist, Master. Ich glaube die ganze Geschichte ist erlogen. Klingt das nicht sehr nach dem Mann den wir suchen? Ein Hochstapler, der ein großes Vermögen mit sich herumschleppt und auf einem Ochsenkarren hierher kam?“

„Du hast Recht, dass hört sich ganz nach ihm an. Dummer Weise ist er ausgerechnet beim Sheriff zu Gast, der unseren letzten Besuch in York gewiss nicht so schnell vergessen hat. Wir können nicht einfach an die Tür klopfen und sagen, dass wir mit Arthur a Bland reden möchten. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir ihm irgendwo auflauern.“

„Oder wir bahnen uns heimlich einen Weg ins Burginnere“, schlug Archer vor.

„Zu riskant“, widersprach Robin. „York Castle ist gut bewacht und die Soldaten kennen gewiss noch unsere Gesichter.“

„Hat uns das jemals davon abgehalten in Nottingham Castle einzudringen?“

„Nein, aber das ist auch etwas vollkommen Anderes. Immerhin kenne ich dort jeden Winkel und weiß welche Gänge kaum bewacht werden. Das trifft auf York Castle nicht zu“, erklärte Robin. „Außerdem wissen wir noch nicht einmal, wo er in dem Gemäuer sein Quartier bezogen hat. Wenn sie uns schnappen, werden sie dich, Guy und mich auf jeden Fall hängen lassen. Die anderen höchstwahrscheinlich auch, weil sie uns damals zur Flucht verholfen haben.“

„Klingt einleuchtend“, meinte Little John. „Also warten wir vor der Burg, bis dieser Mistkerl sich blicken lässt.“

„Das ist wohl das Beste. Er wird sich ja nicht ewig darin verkriechen.“

„Und wenn er aus der Burg kommt, was dann?“, fragte Archer. „Sobald er uns sieht, wird er doch sicherlich die Flucht ergreifen, oder die Wachen auf uns hetzen. Und wem werden die Soldaten wohl eher glauben? Vergiss nicht, dieser Schwindler genießt das Vertrauen des Sheriffs.“

„Wir müssen ihm halt unauffällig folgen und sobald er alleine ist schnappen wir ihn uns!“

Gesagt, getan. Wenig später hatte sie sich unter die Bettler gemischt, die vor der Burg um Almosen flehten. Damit niemand sie erkannte, trugen sie lange, abgetragene Kutten, die sie von irgendwelchen Wäscheleinen entwendet hatten. „Die bringen wir aber nachher zurück“, beharrte Bruder Tuck, der es nicht richtig fand, dass sie nun auch von den Armen stahlen. „Natürlich bringen wir die zurück“, beschwichtigte ihn Robin.

Sie harrten schon eine ganze Weile vor den Toren aus, als Isabella plötzlich stöhnte: „Ach, ist das langweilig. Wenn man die Leute über den großen Robin Hood und seine Bande von Vogelfreien reden hört, könnte man meinen eurer Leben wäre das reinste Abenteuer, aber in Wahrheit ist es ziemlich fade.“

„Pscht, bist du wohl leise! Was ist wenn dich jemand gehört hat und nun weiß das wir hier sind?“, schalt sie Much. „Wer hat eigentlich entschieden das diese da mitkommt?“ Mit gerümpfter Nase und heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln, wies der rothaarige Outlaw mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Isabellas Richtung.

„Hätten wir sie etwa bei Kate lassen sollen? Das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt“, schnaubte Little John.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, meinte Much daraufhin kleinlaut, der natürlich auch nicht wollte, dass die arme Kate den Gemeinheiten dieses Biestes ausgeliefert war. Was hatte sein Master nur jemals an dieser Isabella gefunden? Es war Much einfach unbegreiflich. Aber er verstand Robin ohnehin meistens nicht. Wenn er das Glück gehabt hätte, so eine umwerfende Frau wie Kate für sich zu gewinnen, hätte er sie für alles Gold der Welt nicht hergegeben.

„Ich glaube da kommt er“, mit diesen Worten sorgte Bruder Tuck dafür, dass sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tore richtete und tatsächlich, da kam ein Ochsenkarren herausgefahren. Doch der Mann, der auf dem Kutschbock saß, hatte mit dem alten Herren, den sie vor wenigen Tagen zur Hilfe geeilt waren, kaum noch Ähnlichkeit.

Er trug prunkvolle Kleider, die irgendwie nicht zu dem alten, klapprigen Ochsenkarren passen wollten und der Bart fehlte, wodurch er wesentlich jünger wirkte. Zwar nicht so jung wie Robin, Much, oder Archer, aber er war wahrscheinlich so in Little Johns Alter. Er schaute sehr selbstzufrieden drein und würdigte die Bettler, die den Burggraben säumten keines Blickes. So übersah er auch die Outlaws, welches sich unter die Mittellosen gemischt hatten.

„Na dann wollen wir mal“, sagte Robin und auf seinem Befehl hin nahmen sie in einigem Abstand die Verfolgung auf.

 

Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Chapter 5

**Vorwort:** Frohes Neujahr und vielen Dank an ahintofwhistle, LeviHeichou und -Scathach- für die lieben Reviews! Es tut mir leid, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat. Irgendwie habe ich mich bei diesem Kapitel sehr schwer getan und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich noch immer sehr unzufrieden damit. Ich hatte bereits überlegt es noch einmal komplett neu zu schreiben, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass ihr dann ja noch länger auf die Fortsetzung warten müsstet, also habe ich mich entschlossen es nun doch online zu stellen. Ich hoffe nur das nächste Kapitel wird wieder besser ^^°

 

**Kapitel 5**

Es war nicht schwer diesem Gauner habhaft zu werden, denn sein Weg führte ihn direkt in den Bezirk der Stadt, den Archer wie seine Westentasche kannte. In diesem Stadtviertel trieben sich hauptsächlich Falschspieler, Diebe, Huren und andere zwielichtige Gestalten herum. Robins Bruder wusste genau, an welchen Straßenecken die Wachen regelmäßig Patrouille gingen und wo sie relativ ungestört waren. „Er möchte offensichtlich zum Freudenhaus. Folgt mir, wir schneiden ihm den Weg ab!“

Als Arthur a Bland begriff, dass sein Weg ihn direkt in eine Falle geführt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Die Outlaws hatten seinen Karren von allen Seiten umzingelt. Er wollte die Ochsen dazu antreiben, die Angreifer unter ihren Hufen zu zermalmen, aber ein gezielter Pfeil von Robin durchtrennte die Zügel. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich bin nur ein armer Kaufmann, der...Argh!“ Little John zerrte den Halunken unwirsch vom Kutschbock herunter.

„Wo ist unsere Beute?“, knurrte er ihn an.

„Welche Beute? Ich weiß nicht wovon Ihr sprecht. Ihr müsst mich mit jemandem verwechseln.“

„Wohl kaum, _alter Mann_ “, erwiderte Little John, wobei er den letzten Teil des Satzes spöttisch in die Länge zog. Zwar hatte die Zeit sein Gesicht schon ein wenig gegerbt, aber ein Greis war er noch lange nicht. Trotz der leichten Linien die sich an seinen Mund-, sowie Augenwinkeln abzeichneten und der vereinzelnden weißen Haare auf seinem sonst aschblonden Haupt, schätze Little John ihn auf ungefähr vierzig Jahre. Seine blassblauen Augen, die sehr eng beieinander standen waren geweitet und trotz des pompösen Gewandes wirkte er eher hager. Sein Gesicht zierten ein Dreitagebart und eine hakenförmige Nase, die ihm irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit einem Falken verlieh. „Noch einmal fallen wir nicht auf dich herein. Also sag uns: Wo ist die Beute?“

Arthur versuchte sich aus Little Johns Griff zu befreien, aber dieser verschränkte ihm die Arme hinter seinem Rücken, so dass ein Entrinnen unmöglich war. „Das solltest du lieber lassen“, brummte der bärenartige Mann verstimmt.

„HILFE! SO HELFT MIR DOCH JEMAND! RÄUBER! DIEBE!“, schrie Arthur, als ihn auch schon ein Hieb von Little Johns Stab in der Magengegend traf und die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Hier hört dich ohnehin niemand“, höhnte Archer und fügte hinzu: „Mich wundert es das der Kerl so piekfein gekleidet ist, aber noch immer auf diesem alten Ochsenkarren durch die Gegend fährt. Vielleicht hat er unseren Schatz darin versteckt.“

„Lasst uns unterm Stroh nachsehen“, schlug Bruder Tuck vor. Doch unter dem riesigen Berg von Stroh fanden sie lediglich einen alten Topf, ein stumpfes Messer und einen falschen Bart.

„Ah, sie an, sie an“, sagte Robin neckend und hielt den künstlichen Bart empor. „Willst du immer noch behaupten, dass du nicht der bist, für den wir dich halten? Wenn dir dein Leben liebt ist, sagst du uns besser, wo du unsere Truhe versteckt hast“, drohte ihm der Hüter des Sherwood Forests.

„Pah! Soll mir, dass Angst machen? Ich weiß genau das der ehrenwerte Robin Hood niemals einen unbewaffneten Mann töten würde, der keine Bedrohung für ihn darstellt.“

„Ach nein?“

„Nein“, sagte Arthur felsenfest überzeugt.

„Gut, da könntest du Recht haben. Ich vielleicht nicht, aber er hier schon“, entgegnete Robin mit einer Kopfbewegung in Guys Richtung.

„Du übernimmst“, meinte er. Alle bis auf den ehemaligen Handlanger des Sheriffs, sahen Robin erstaunt an. Dennoch ließ Little John ihren Gefangenen los und stieß ihn in Guys Richtung. Dieser taumelte einige Schritte vorwärts, als auch schon der Dunkelhaarige ihn am Kragen packte und gegen die nächstgelegene Hauswand presste. „Also, du hast Robin gehört“, zischte er seinem Gegenüber zu. „Wo ist unsere Truhe?“ Der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und hielt es dem Gauner bedrohlich an die Kehle.

„Ich werde Euch gar nichts verraten!“

„Ich glaube du hast mich nicht recht verstanden. Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, wo unsere Beute versteckt liegt, dann bist du entbehrlich.“ Daraufhin bohrte sich die Schneide leicht in Arthurs Haut, woraufhin einige Tropfen Blut an ihr hinabliefen.

„Das geht zu weit!“, begehrte Much auf, der dazwischen gehen wollte, aber Robin packte ihn am Arm und hielt seinen ehemaligen Diener zurück.

„Also sagst du mir nun, wo die Truhe versteckt ist, die du uns vor einigen Tagen entwendet hast?“, zischte Guy.

Arthur wimmerte nur leise und schloss verängstigt die Augen.

„Gut, wenn das so ist, dann bist du nicht länger von Nutzen“, mit diesen Worten löste sich die Schneide von Arthurs Kehle. Er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen und öffnete wieder die Augen, doch dann sah er, wie Gisborne mit seinem Schwertarm zum endgültigen Schlag ausholte.

„NEIN!“, schrie Much.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!“, rief Bruder Tuck fast im selben Augenblick und auch die anderen Outlaws, bis auf Robin und Isabella, stimmten in den Kanon mit ein. Guy wandte fragend seinen Kopf in Robins Richtung, doch dieser nickte ihm bestätigend zu, dass er fortfahren sollte.

Arthur a Blade beobachtete diesen stummen Wortwechsel mit Entsetzen und als es so aussah, als wolle das Schwert auf ihn hinabfahren, schrie er verängstigt: „ICH SAGE ES EUCH! Ich sage Euch alles! Nur pfeift Euren Hund zurück!“

„Du hast den Mann gehört“, meinte ihr Anführer mit einem kecken Grinsen und zwinkerte ihm neckisch zu. Guy schnaubte verärgert und lies sein Schwert sinken. Er war NICHT Robins Hund! Die anderen Outlaws atmeten erleichtert auf. Auch der geübte Bogenschütze war sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher gewesen, ob er zu hoch gepokert hatte und Guy seinen Bluff vielleicht etwas zu ernst genommen hatte, aber im Endeffekt war sein Plan aufgegangen. Zufrieden schlenderte er auf Arthur zu und flötete selbstgefällig: „Ich höre.“

„Die Truhe ist unter dem Kutschbock“, brachte Arthur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer diese Worte hervorzubringen.

„Unter dem Kutschbock?“, fragte Much überrascht.

„JA! Unter dem Kutschbock, du stumpfsinniger Hornochse! Rede ich etwa Chinesisch? Man kann ihn hochklappen!“, knurrte Arthur und spuckte aus.

„Na, na, wer wird denn gleich ausfallend werden“, schallt Robin ihn, in diesem eingebildeten Tonfall, bei dem sich früher stets Guys Nackenhaare gesträubt hatten. Aber nun, da er nicht mehr selber Opfer von Robins Sticheleien war, grinste er nur hämisch und musterte Arthur abwertend.

„Ah! Tatsächlich! Unsere Truhe!“, rief Much erfreut, doch schon im nächsten Moment entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge. „Da fehlt ja fast die Hälfte.“

„Lass mich mal sehen“, meinte Isabella, die bisher nur tatenlos daneben gestanden hatte und nun einen Blick in die Truhe warf. „Er hat Recht. Sieht halb leer aus. Also dafür die ganze Mühe?“, meinte sie spöttisch.

Guy bedachte Arthur mit einem bedrohlichen Blick. „Willst du uns vielleicht noch irgendetwas sagen? Zum Beispiel, wo der Rest des Schatzes ist?“

„Ich..., ich habe ihn ausgegeben“, brachte Arthur verängstigt hervor.

„DU HAST WAS?“, erklang es wie aus einem Munde, von den übrigen Outlaws. Lediglich Isabella ließ das Ganze kalt. Sobald sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit Arthur zugewandt hatte, stahl sie heimlich ein paar Goldmünzen aus der Truhe und ließ sie in dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides verschwinden.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Oder glaubt ihr so feiner Tand fällt einfach vom Himmel?“, fragte Arthur und wies auf seine Robe.

„Vermutlich nicht“, meinte Guy mit gerümpfter Nase, wobei er ihm ruckartig die Brokatkette von seinem Hals riss. Erschrocken zog Arthur scharf die Luft ein und fasste mit den Händen nach seinem Hals. „Aber ich glaube eher du hast das meiste davon beim Glücksspiel verschleudert, oder deiner Rumhurerei“, wisperte der Dunkelhaarige ihm bedrohlich ins Ohr.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Much. „Wie sollen wir das Geld wiederbeschaffen.“

„Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein. Es sei denn du willst ehrliche Schneider, oder mittellose Weiber bestehlen“, meinte Archer. „Ich würde sagen, wir kehren in den Sherwood Forest zurück.“

„Heißt das, ich kann jetzt gehen?“, fragte Arthur hoffnungsvoll.

„Damit du uns verpfeifen kannst? Bestimmt nicht“, schnaubte Little John.

„Wir sollten ihn mit uns nach Nottinghamshirenehmen“, schlug auf einmal Bruder Tuck vor, woraufhin ihn die anderen verständnislos ansahen.

„Mitnehmen? Wir sollten ihn in der Ouse ertränken“, meinte Guy schroff.

„Nein, wir werden ihn nicht in der Ouse ertränken“, kommentierte Robin dies gedehnt langsam, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen.

„Aber ihn mit uns zu nehmen halte ich für ebenso fragwürdig. Wozu sollte uns das nützen? Er wird uns nur in Schwierigkeiten breiten“, protestierte Archer.

Guy fixierte Arthur kühl und gab zu Bedenken: „Wenn wir ihn in York zurücklassen, wird er noch mehr Menschen um ihr Gut betrügen. Außerdem wäre es nur gerecht, wenn seine Opfer, die auf seine Betrügereien hereingefallen sind, das Urteil über ihn sprechen.“

„Solche Worte ausgerechnet von Gisborne“, murmelte Much abfällig in seinen Bart.

„Ich gebe Guy Recht. Tot ist er uns wohl kaum von Nutzen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir nehmen dich mit nach Locksley und dort wirst du deine Schulden abarbeiten. Hast du dem alten Gerber nicht versprochen sein Dach zu reparieren?“

„Aber ich verstehe doch gar nichts von der Handwerkskunst“, jammerte Arthur. Robin, der näher an ihn herangetreten war, legte ihm gespielt kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Entweder versuchst du deine Schulden zu begleichen, oder ich überlasse dich meinem Freund hier“, drohte er ihm mit einer Singsangstimme, wobei er mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Guys Richtung wies.

Much gefiel das alles nicht so recht. Unsicher wandte er ein: „Aber wie sollen wir garantieren, dass er nicht um Hilfe ruft, sobald sich uns irgendwelche Soldaten des Sheriffs nähren?“

„Lasst das nur meine Sorge sein“, meinte Guy mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln, bei dem es dem Trickbetrüger eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Er bugsierte Arthur auf dem Kutschbock und setzte sich neben ihn, wobei er unauffällig seinen Dolch aus der Gürtelschnalle hervorzog. Drohend presste er ihn gegen die Hüfte des Scharlatans. Nicht so feste das er ihm ins Fleisch schnitt, aber schon so, dass er ihn spüren konnte. Der ältere Mann schluckte schwer, als er auf die scharfe Klinge hinab sah. Mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, griff Guy nach dem Saum von Arthurs Umhang und verbarg die bedrohliche Waffe darunter, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen würde.

„Gib nur einen Mucks von dir und ich ramme es dir direkt in deinen Wanst“, knurrte der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs ihm leise zu, so dass die anderen Outlaws ihn nicht hören konnten. Er spürte die misstrauischen Blicke von Much, Bruder Tuck und Little John in seinem Nacken. Sie hießen seine Methoden offensichtlich nicht gut, aber da Robin ihm im Vorbeigehen anerkennend mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel klopfte, erhoben sie keinen Widerspruch. Indessen führte Archer die beiden Ochsen zurück zum Karren und verknotete die durchgetrennten Zügel notdürftig. „Das müsste vorübergehend halten.“

Sobald die übrigen Outlaws hinten im Karren auf dem Stroh Platz genommen hatten, befahl Guy mit strenger Stimme: „Und nun fahr zu!“ Nervös nahm Arthur daraufhin die Zügel in die Hand, um die Ochsen voranzutreiben und das Gespann setzte sich in Bewegung. Verängstigt folgte der Halunke Guys bellenden Befehlen, die ihn mal geradeaus, mal links und mal rechts dirigierten. Die Leute, welche sie unterwegs passierten schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung und Arthur wagte es nicht, den allseits bekannten Schlächter Nottinghams zu reizen. Er traute ihm durchaus zu, dass dieser ihn ohne zu Zögern ins Jenseits befördern würde. Der Karren holperte über die dreckigen Pflastersteine, aber immerhin hielten die provisorisch verknoteten Zügel und nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das Gasthaus.

„Ich schlage vor wir begleichen schnell unsere Schulden beim Wirt, holen Kate und dann nichts wie weg“, sagte Robin.

„Kate holen? Aber ihr geht es doch nicht gut. Meinst du nicht wir sollten ihr wenigstens noch einen Tag Zeit geben um sich zu kurieren?“, druckste Much herum.

Isabella verdrehte die Augen: „Bei Gott, wäre es dir lieber, wenn uns die Wachen in den Kerker werfen? Ich gehe sie holen!“ Dieses dumme Blondchen hatte lange genug krank gespielt.

Die anderen, bis auf Guy und Robin, warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. War es wirklich eine gute Idee Isabella mit dieser Aufgabe zu beauftragen? Diese Frau war ein gefühllose Schlange, aber sie verschwand bereits im Inneren den Gasthauses und schritt an dem Tresen vorbei, die Treppe hinauf. Als sie ins Zimmer trat, lag Kate immer noch im Bett und suhlte sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Für so etwas hatten sie nun keine Zeit! Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich von hier fliehen, bevor jemand Arthurs Verschwinden bemerkte.

„Steh schon auf!“, harschte Isabella die blonde Frau an.

„Lass mich in Frieden. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl“, behauptete Kate und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

Diese schnaubte daraufhin spöttisch und säuselte: „Ach du armes Ding. Hat dein Geliebter dich verlassen? Und das, nach allem was du für ihn riskiert hast? Ja, du bist wirklich zu bedauern.“

Der Sarkasmus war deutlich aus Isabellas Stimme herauszuhören. Es kostete Kate alle Mühe nicht auf die Sticheleien dieses Weibes einzugehen. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich ins Laken, während ihre Lippen feste aufeinander gepresst waren.

„Das ist erbärmlich“, höhnte die Dunkelhaarige.

Nun platzte Kate der Kragen: „Erbärmlich? ERBÄRMLICH? Was verstehst du denn schon? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich im Moment fühle!“

„Ach, kann ich nicht? Lass mich raten: Er hat dir Gefühle vorgegaukelt, dir Hoffnungen auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gemacht und dich dann einfach fallen lassen“, Isabella lachte freudlos. „Du vergisst wohl, mit wem du hier sprichst. Nicht nur du bist auf diesen Weiberheld hereingefallen.“

„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe“, giftete Kate sie an und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Isabella verdrehte die Augen. „Führ dich nicht auf wie ein Kind! Die anderen mögen dich vielleicht in deinem lächerlichen Verhalten unterstützen, aber ich nicht!“ Sie schritt auf das Bett zu und entriss ihr die Decke.

„Was soll das?“, zischte Kate und wälzte sich im Bett herum.

„Das ist deiner einfach nicht würdig. ER ist deiner nicht würdig!“ Isabella hielt zwar nicht viel von dieser dummen Göre, aber von Robin Hood hielt sie noch viel weniger. „Glaub mir, irgendwann wird auch ihm jemand das Herz brechen, während wir daneben stehen und den Anblick genießen“, prophezeite sie, während ein kaltes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. „Aber bis dahin werden wir uns wohl noch gedulden müssen. Und jetzt steh schon auf. Wir müssen los!“

„Was soll das heißen, wir müssen los?“

Isabella seufzte frustriert. „Das soll heißen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wir müssen York verlassen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könntest du auch hier bleiben, aber leider teilen die anderen nicht meine Ansicht.“

Kate musterte sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, wobei ihr einige verirrte Strähnen im Gesicht hingen und sie auch sonst einen sehr ungepflegten Eindruck machte. //Sie sieht aus wie eine Wilde//, dachte Isabella voll Verachtung.

„Also, was ist nun?“ Sie reichte ungeduldig Kate ihre Hand, welche diese nach kurzem Zögern annahm und half ihr auf die Füße.

Vielleicht könnte sie Kate, ebenso wie Archer auf ihre Seite ziehen. Wie man so schön sagt: Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass sie diesem Flittchen, oder ihrem einfältigen Halbbruder jemals vertrauen würde. Diesen Fehler hatte sie schon oft genug in ihrem Leben gemacht und wurde immer wieder von den Menschen, die ihr nahe standen enttäuscht. Nein, dieses Mal nicht! Außerdem waren die beiden unter ihrer Würde, aber vielleicht könnte sie Kate und Archer für ihre Zwecke gebrauchen.

Als Kate aus dem Gasthaus trat und Robin auf dem Karren erspähte, durchbohrte sie ihn regelrecht mit ihrem Blicken, denen dieser peinlich berührt auswich. Jeder der Anwesenden konnte die angespannte Stimmung in der Luft spüren. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem Tse-Laut von ihm ab und erspähte, den Trickbetrüger, der noch immer neben Guy auf dem Kutschbock saß und kreidebleich im Gesicht war. Eine Schweißperle rann an seiner Schläfe herab und er schielte immer wieder verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hinüber. Insgeheim hoffte er, doch noch irgendwie seinem Schicksal entfliehen zu können. Was war, wenn die Dorfbewohner Locksleys seine Hinrichtung forderten? Er war noch zu jung um zu sterben!

„Was will der denn hier?“, fragte die blonde Frau überrascht.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit. Er hat daheim noch einige Schulden zu begleichen. Nicht wahr mein Freund?“, höhnte Archer, der es sich mittlerweile in dem Karren richtig bequem gemacht hatte. Mit angewinkelten Beinen lag er auf dem Rücken im Stroh und kaute auf einem Halm herum. „Kommt, hier ist noch Platz“, forderte er die beiden Frauen auf und klopfte auf eine freie Stelle neben sich. In diesem Moment trat auch Much aus der Tür, der ihre Schulden beim Wirt beglichen hatte und wollte ebenfalls auf den Wagen steigen, aber Robin meinte: „Ich glaube kaum, dass die beiden Tiere uns alle gezogenen bekommen. Wir wollen sie schließlich dem rechtmäßigem Besitzerwohlbehalten zurückbringen und nicht zu Tode schinden.“ Mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Karren herab.

„Robin hat Recht. Außerdem tut ein bisschen Bewegung Leib und Seele gut“, pflichtete ihm Bruder Tuck bei und rutschte hinten vom Stroh hinab auf den festen Boden. Little John tat es ihm mit einem gebrummten „Hm…“, gleich.

„Aber wir wechseln uns unterwegs ab, oder? Ich meine der Hinweg war ziemlich beschwerlich und es wäre nicht gerecht…“

„Ja Much“, unterbrach Archer ihn mitten im Satz und verdrehte die Augen. Das Gefährt setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und die übrigen Outlaws trotteten hinterher.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


End file.
